One Republic and One Sith Empire
by Lord of The A.U. FanFiction
Summary: First in a series. What if Anakin had twin sister but he was taken away at a very young age by a Gray Sith Lord and was growth accelerated to adulthood and then trained in the ways of the Force? What if Ahsoka was born earlier but was found and trained by Anakin/Darth Vader to be his Wrath/Enforcer? For a full summary, go ahead and read.
1. Part One: The Phantom Menaces: Prologue

**One Republic and One Sith Empire**

**Full summary:**

**What if Anakin had twin sister but he was taken away at a very young age by a Gray Sith Lord and was growth accelerated to adulthood and then trained in the ways of the Force? What if Ahsoka was born earlier but was found and trained by Anakin/Darth Vader to be his Wrath/Enforcer? What if Padme was a Force sensitive but was kidnapped to be trained to be become Anakin/Darth Vader's Empress, Darth Justice?**

**Chapter's disposition:**

**For this Book, there will be twelve full-length chapters divided into two parts.**

**Timeline:**

**A very AU look at the Star War Universe. Book one (AKA One Republic and One Sith Empire) takes place during TPM (part one will anyway) through AOTC (part two will anyway). Book two (AKA The Birth of an Empire) takes place during ROTS. Book three (AKA Like Empire Like Rebellion) takes places during ANH. Book four (AKA Like Aunt Like Niece) takes place during TESB. Book five (AKA Death of an Idea) takes place during ROTJ.**

**AU Information:**

**In this AU story, Anakin and Ahsoka are Gray Sith Lords, and they are out to bring the Republic to its knees for the first time since the Great Galactic War ravaged the Galaxy. Oh and Anakin gets a twin sister named Anna Skywalker who will be the Jedi's "Chosen One" while Anakin/Darth Vader is the True Chosen One. The Planet Iownia is a massive planetary factory capable building a fleet of thousands of ships in under a week. The Planet Revana is a massive planetary factory capable of cloning a batch of millions of Clone Soldiers/Troopers nine months time from their infancy to twenty year old adults (or from any time in their lives to twenty years later), as well as create Legions of Advance Battle Droid units and create weapons and armor that are invincible to any kind of attack (including Force Attacks). In this A.U. storyline, Naboo is a hereditary monarchy with the Royal House of Naberrie-Amidala as the ruling family. Naboo Drive Yards is a competitor with Kuat Drive Yards (KDY) based in Naboo Planetary System.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor do I claim to own anything but the Planets Revana and Iownia, Anna Skywalker and the Plotline. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO GREOGE LUCAS. I am just a fan of STAR WARS and am allowed to play in the owner's sandbox.**

**Character Profile**

**Characters name:  
Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader**

**Species:  
Human Male**

**Birth year/month/date:  
54 B.B.Y. (unknown to the general galactic public as growth acceleration has aged him to a twenty year old)**

**Other important facts:  
brilliant military strategist (can change his plans on a dime meaning he can outthink his opponent and change his attack plan accordingly); plans to avenge Gray Sith Lord's extinction on the Jedi and on the "True Dark Sided Sith Lords".**

**Character Profile**

**Characters name:  
Ahsoka Tano/Darth Wrath**

**Species:  
Togruta female**

**Birth year/month/date:  
49 B.B.Y. (unknown to the general galactic public as growth acceleration has aged her to a twenty-three year old)**

**Other important facts:  
Lord Vader's personal assassin; Lord Vader's Wrath/Enforcer; found by Lord Vader as a three year old baby.**

**Character Profile**

**Characters name:  
Anna Skywalker**

**Species:  
Human Female**

**Birth year/month/date:  
52 B.B.Y./2****nd****/3****rd**

**Other important facts:  
Jedi Knights found her as a baby while investigating a report of a slaving ring operating in the Galactic Core/The Core Worlds plans to be the greatest Jedi Knight to ever walk the galaxy.**

**Character Profile**

**Characters name:  
Padme Naberrie Amidala/Darth Justice**

**Species:  
Human Female**

**Birth year/month/date:  
46 B.B.Y. (unknown to the general galactic public as growth acceleration had aged to a twenty year old)**

**Other important facts:  
kidnapped as a two-day-old infant to train her in ways of the Gray Sith Lords.**

**Part One:**

**The Phantom Menaces**

**Prologue:**

**Entering the Obit of Naboo, Consular-Class Cruiser, Cockpit, 46.2 BBY 14.2 BBN 24.2 BBG**

A single stoop-shouldered, gray-robed man stood in the middle of the cockpit of the Consular-Class Cruiser, cloaked and hooded so that none but those directly in the path of his gaze could see his visage. A young strong-shouldered, red-robed Togruta woman stood at his side cloaked, but not hooded so one could see her visage. Secretly, these two were Darth Vader and his apprentice Darth Wrath, Gray Lords of Sith, but publicly they were known as Supreme General Anakin Starkiller and his trusty Lieutenant Commander Ahsoka Tano of the Hutt Defense Forces (HDF). However, Darth Vader's thoughts were not on the present timeframe wise nor was he gazing off into the future.

His thoughts were instead on the Gray Sith Lords as well as the history of their order (the New Sith Order).

The Gray Sith Lords had come into being almost three and a half thousand years ago. A rogue human female Sith Lord had founded their Order, a singular dissident in an order of infighting and distrust, a rebel who understood from the beginning that the real power of the Force lay neither in the Dark nor in the Light but in the Gray Side of the Force. Failing to gain approval for her beliefs from the other Sith Lords, she had broken with the order, departing with her knowledge and her skills, swearing in secret that she would destroy those who had dismissed her along with the Jedi Order.

She was alone at first, but other far younger Sith Lords from that selfsame Order of Fools who believed as she did and who had followed her in her study of the Gray Side soon come over to join her rebellion. Others were recruited, and soon the ranks of the Gray Sith swelled to more than twenty thousand in number. Disdaining the concepts of oppression, tyranny, fear, domination and cruelty as well as unchecked, unrestricted, unconstrained, unimpeded, unopposed freedom and compromise that the Jedi taught, relaying on the belief that unyielding power acceptance lend power and control, the Gray Sith began to build their cult in opposition to both the Jedi and the Dark Sided Sith. Theirs was not an order created to suppress their emotion nor was it an order uncontrolled, unrestricted bloodlust; theirs was an order created to unify the Galaxy's unfathomable number of alien species under one banner, under one creed.

Their war with the Sith and the Jedi was long and bloody and ultimately doomed. The rogue Sith Lord was who had found the Gray Sith Order was it elected leader, but with her death after two thousand years of ruling the Gray Sith Order, a power vacuum soon opened up as allies turned on allies so the war they instigated was as much with each other as with the Jedi and Sith Orders.

In the end, the Gray Sith destroyed themselves. What few survived the bloodbath either swear allegiance to Dark Sided Sith Order or hunted down by befuddled Jedi. In a manner of months all of them died. The Sith were next on the extinction list except for Darth Bane's Sith Order of the Rule of Two.

All of the Gray Sith went extinct. All but one.

The one who survived the massacre of her fallows was a Twi'lek female Gray Sith Lord called Darth Revan the second who had adopted patience and conning—old Sith and Jedi Virtues the other Gray Sith had distained. She had stood aside while the Gray Sith tore into each other like battle droids unrestricted by a restraining bolt and were destroyed. When the carnage was complete, she went into hiding, biding her time, waiting for her chance.

When it was believed that all of the Gray Sith and subsequently the Dark Sided Sith Order were extinct, both Darth Bane and Darth Revan II emerged from their separate places of concealment. Each had their own radical idea for the future of their separate Orders. For Darth Bane's Dark Sided Sith Order the situation called for only two Sith Lords at a time with apprentice killing the master and then training their own apprentice who would in time defeat his/her master combat. For Darth Revan II's New Sith Order the situation called for a body of twelve Gray Sith Lords, called the New Sith High Dark Council, to govern the Order's numberless Acolyte and other trainees, countless Overseer and high ranking Masters of the Order at any given time. Right now, though, Darth Vader was one of the two High Councilmembers alive; the other being his New Sith Master a human female known only as Darth Marr II. The other High Councilmembers have died either of natural causes or by foolish leading civil uprisings against the Republic's Jedi-lead Judicial Forces themselves with themselves being portrayed as Dark Jedi dissatisfied with the Corruption in the Republic Senate so a Jedi High Councilmember were ordered to kill them on sight even if they surrendered.

"Naboo is sparsely populated." His student's cold and emotionless voice broke into his thoughts and Darth Vader lifted his eyes to his apprentice's gaze. "The Naboo and the Gungans rule. The Republic has little presence there as the Naboo have only just recently joined the Republic Senate. If your spy is correct, My Master, we are going to find the Force-sensitivity infant Princess in the Royal Palace quickly and without hindrance."

The blue eye glimmered with excitement and anticipation in the orange-skinned mosaic of Darth Wrath's face as she waited impatiently for a response. Darth Vader was pleased and slightly annoyed.

"We'll move against any guards the Naboo undoubtedly will have guarding the Royal Nursery at the Palace first," he reminded her softy. "We will then have no difficulty the girl without too much hassle back to Revana so that growth acceleration can begin its work her body."

Darth Wrath exhaled sharply. She knows that tone of voice. "Forgive me, My Master, I should have known that you going over the history of our Order in your thoughts. Soon we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi and the Dark Sided Sith. And soon we will have our revenge."

"You have been well trained, my young apprentice," Darth Vader soothed. "The Republic and Jedi and the Sith will no match for the two us. It is too late for them to stop us now. Everything we have worked for is falling into place. The Republic will soon have no chose but surrender to us and our New Sith Empire will rule the galaxy with only a slight opposition from a Republic Remnant in the out laying systems that will remain in exile while we rebuild our force and repair worlds damaged by our war of vengeance."

In the silence that followed, the two Gray Sith Lords felt a dark heat rise inside their chests and consume them with a furious pleasure.

Their plan was surprisingly simple and strait forward for the HDF. It called for one Consular-class Cruiser to land the two of them, cutting down whatever guards were stationed in the Royal Hanger in Theed and work their way towards the Royal Palace of Theed. The two of them would then secure the infant Princess Padme Naberrie Amidala. They would then make a hasty retreat back to the ships with what few schematics to starships and vehicles they could upload onto a datapad (for reproductive purposes only) and quickly take off from the hanger.

**Naboo, Theed, Royal Palace, Royal Nursery, 46.2 BBY 14.2 BBN 24.2 BBG**

Princess Padme Naberrie Amidala stirred in her cradle. Her big brown eyes slowly blinked open to look up at the two strangers towering over her crib. One of them picked her up very gently out of the crib, wrapped her in a baby blanket that happened to be her favorite and then curried her out of the Nursery rocking gently keep her from waking up the whole Palace.

And so it was that Padme Naberrie Amidala was taken along with the schematics for the Naboo Royal N-1 Starfighter, Seraph-Class urban landspeeder, and V-19 landspeeder as was as some the newest Naboo warships' designs but nobody know that they had taken the schematics as the captain of the Consular-class Cruiser had quickly made a copy of them and then put the original schematics back where he found them.

**Revana, Cloning Facility, Growth Acceleration Chamber #12, Growth Acceleration Pod #140 45.3 BBY 13.3 BBN 23.3 BBG**

Naked and unconscious, the twenty-year-old ex-Princess of the Naboo floated in greenish-blue liquid. She was fed through a tube-like mask. All of her waste produces went out through two different tubes (one covering the crack between her cheeks and the other tube went through her urethra).

Slowly very slowly so as not to disturb and shock the unconscious adult women, the medical doctor in charge of the Growth Acceleration Process Dr. Vaer Shan, a fifty-six year old human male, opened up a hatch at the bottom of the Growth Acceleration Pod draining the strange greenish-blue liquid. He then opened up a door, catching her as she fall and carefully remove the three tubes. As quickly as he could, he dressed his patient in a hospital gown knowing that soon she would awaken.

No sooner had he finished dressing her, she began to stir. Blinking her eyes, Padme Naberrie Amidala suddenly started to scream as she didn't recognize her surroundings nor the person who hold her upright.

Out from the shadows, Darth Vader stepped forward and gently took her in his arms using the Force to calm down. He then introduced himself to her. Seeing as she was still traumatized from waking up in a strange place, he then lead her on a tour of the Cloning Facility on Revana taking care to explain why he had to Growth Accelerate her: it was because of Force Vision he had some months before he went to kidnapped her, in the Force Vision she was a Jedi Knight brainwashed into believing that the Light Side of the Force was good and the Dark Side of the Force was evil and would've eventually fall to the Dark Side and become a Dark Side Sith Lord because the Jedi Council refused to save her Padawan from death for a crime he didn't do.

Horrified that there seemed to be no justice in the Galaxy at large, Padme pledged her allegiance to the Order of the New Sith Lords, and Darth Vader bestowed the name of Darth Justice upon her.


	2. Part One: Chapter One: The Preparations

**Chapter one:**

**The Preparations for Operation Springboard (the Blockade of Naboo) Begins**

**OPENING CRAWL:**

**ALMOST TEN YEARS BEFORE THE OFFICIAL RISE OF THE NEW SITH EMPIRE, THE REPUBLIC VERGES ON COLLAPSE. ANAKIN STARKILLER, SUPREME COMMANDER OF THE HUTT DEFENSE FORCE, HAS UNLEASHED A POWERFUL AND INVINCIBLE HUTT DEFENSE FORCE ARMADA UPON AN UNSUSPECTING GALAXY.**

**CRUSHING ALL RESISTANCE, STARKILLER'S WAR OF CONQUEST HAS LEFT THE REPUBLIC AND THE JEDI ORDER POWERLESS AS COUNTLESS WORLDS AND PLANETARY SYSTEMS ARE BESIEGED AND MANY MORE SURRENDER TO THE HUTT DEFENSE FORCE'S MASTER.**

**IN THE SKIES ABOVE THE DODGY AND SEEDY HUTT SPACE WORLD OF NAR SHADDAA, A JUDICIAL BATTLE FLEET LED BY JEDI MASTER SIFO-DYAS ENGAGES THE FORCES OF STARKILLER IN A DESPERATE EFFORT TO HALT THE HUTT DEFENSE FORCE'S GALACTIC DOMINATION…**

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi High Council, 33.1 B.B.Y. 0.9 B.B.N 10.9 B.B.G.**

"We can't hold out much longer," said Master Sifo-Dyas' Hologram as it flickered in and out of focus indicating that his ship the one hundred and fifteen meter Republic Light Assault Cruiser the RSS _Defense_ was suffering under heavy attack by a Hutt Defense Force ship, "need reinforcements to at least make a break for it. We expect to be boarded in ten minutes…"

"Master Sifo-Dyas," Master Yoda said calmly, "very little we have, to send to you. Your Padawan, reassigned will be, to Knight Shaak Ti once return she does from her mission to aid Master Windu in defending the Republic Colonies in the Yavin System from the Hutt Defense Force's invasion fleet, she does."

"Understood, Master Yoda," said Sifo-Dyas' Hologram, "I just hope that Knight Ti is up the task of training Anna's skill in Battle Meditation to that of a master."

"Trust in the Force I do," said Yoda, "as should you, Master Sifo-Dyas."

"I do trust in the Force, Master," said Sifo-Dyas' Hologram as it flickered yet again "I just fear that this conflict is a prelude to a galactic confrontation not seen since the Great Galactic War began three thousand six hundred and forty-eight years ago."

**Obit of Nar Shaddaa, Hutt Defense Force's Consular-class Battlecruiser the H.D.F.S.S. **_**Defiance**_**, Main Command Bridge, 33.1 B.B.Y. 0.9 B.B.N 10.9 B.B.G.**

Admiral Mynock, a fifty-year-old male Duros with fifteen years experience in the Hutt Defense Fleet (H.D.F.) under his belt, stood on the Main Command Bridge of the four thousand nine hundred ninety-nine meter long Hutt Defense Force's Consular-class Battlecruiser the Hutt Defense Fleet's Starship (H.D.F.S.S.) _Defiance_ at the retreating form of the Republic Light Assault Cruiser the RSS _Defense_ and shook his head. In the last sixteen months, the Hutt Defense Forces had become increasingly more aggressive invading/seizing planets here, blockading planets there and in all that time never had an Operation on this scale had ever been called before now. He was concerned his 2nd Armada, tasked with seizing Korriban, would not be able to hold Korriban against a major sized Judicial Fleet where it to be called up to help the main Blockade Armada (five hundred thousand warships) blockading the Naboo System but he had been overruled by Supreme Commander Anakin Starkiller/Lord Vader himself. The Admiral was no fool. He know that Operation Springboard was just the New Sith Lord's test of the Republic's resources and he had confidence that the New Sith would be victorious; he had seen how much more effective and purposeful the New Sith where in comparison to the weakness and inability of the Republic and their Jedi Protectors.

"Admiral," an Ensign yelled from one of the four sunken data pits (two on each side of the Main Command Bridge), "Lord Vader wishes an update on the battle."

"Prepare to report that we are preparing to board the _Defense_," said Admiral Mynock calmly and professionally.

"Aye, aye, sir," said the Ensign as he operated the transmission console and prepared to transmit the report to Lord Vader aboard the Hutt Defense Force's Consular-class Battlecruiser the H.D.F.S.S. _New Sith's New Hope_, stationed in obit above the shipyard at Iownia where the massive invasion/blockade Armada was assembling for the most ambitious operation to date in the entire history of the Hutt Defense Force.


	3. Part One: Chapter Two: The Invasion

**Chapter two:**

**The Invasion and Occupation of Naboo begins**

**OPENING CRAWL:**

**TURMOIL HAS ENGULFED THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC. THE WAR WITH THE HUTT DEFENSE FORCE HAS BROKEN THE ONCE MIGHTY REPUBLIC BOND WITH ITS PEOPLE AS MORE AND MORE SYSTEMS AND ORGANIZATIONS SURRENDER OR VOTE TO JOIN THE HUTT DEFENSE FORCE.**

**TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, WITH A BLOCKADE OF DEADLY BATTLESHIPS, BATTLECRUISERS, AND DREADNOUGHTS, THE HUTT DEFENSE FORCE HAS STOPPED ALL SHIPPING TO THE SMALL YET STRATEGIC PLANET OF NABOO.**

**AFTER THE CONGRESS OF THE REPUBLIC DEBATED THIS ALARMING CHAIN OF EVENTS, THE SUPREME CHANCELLOR HAS DISPATCHED FOUR JEDI KNIGHTS, THE GUARDIANS OF PEACE AND JUSTICE IN THE GALAXY, TO SETTLE THE CONFLICT…**

**Entering the Obit of Naboo, Consular-Class Space Cruiser _Radiant __VII_, Cockpit, 32.2 B.B.Y 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. (08:00 hours (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

The small Republic Space Cruiser, its red color the symbol of ambassadorial neutrality, knifed through starry blackness toward the emerald bright planet of Naboo, home of the small yet strategically located Naboo Drive Yards (NDY), and the cluster of Hutt Defense Force's fleet of massive ships that encircled it. The ships were huge, blocky fortresses, some tubular in shape, split at one end and encircling an orb that sheltered the bridge, communications center, and hyperdrive. Other ships were like massive wedges in shape, with a central command bridge, engine units as big as twenty of the Republic Cruisers were in diameter. Armaments bristled from every level, port and bay, and Hutt Defense Force's Starfighters preformed maneuvers that would make any other pilot sick with anticipation for a chance to fly one. The more traditionally shaped Republic Cruiser, with its tri-engines, flat body, and squared-off cockpit, looked insignificant in the shadow of the Hutt Defense Force's Battleships, Battlecruisers and Dreadnoughts, but it continued toward them, undeterred.

The Cruiser's captain and copilot sat side by side at the forward console, hands moving swiftly over the controls as they steered closer to the ship with the Hutt Defense Force's Supreme Commander Insignia emblazoned on its side, the H.D.F.S.S. _New Sith's New Hope_—an odd name for a ship especially when one looks through ones history holotextbook and comes to the conclusion that Sith died out almost a millennium ago—a Consular-class Battlecruiser one thirty-five such ship that now blockade Naboo. There was a nervous energy to their movements that was unmistakable. From time to time, they would glance uneasily at each other—and over their shoulders at the two figures that stood in the shadows behind.

On the viewscreen in front of them, captured from his position on the Main Command Bridge of Battlecruiser toward which they were headed, was the Hutt Defense Force's Supreme Commander Anakin Starkiller, his ocean blue eyes staring out at them expectantly. A human of unknown origins—some say he was former Jedi, others say that he was a Sith Lord who had managed to escaped death through cloning himself—he was a man of great mystery with no limits to what he'll do to further his ambitions.

"Captain."

The cruiser captain turned slightly in her seat to acknowledge the shorter of the two figures concealed in the shadows behind her, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Tell them we wish to board at once."

The voice was as cold as ice as the temperature inside the cockpit began to drop.

"Yes, ma'am," the captain said, giving the copilot a covert glance, which the copilot returned. The captain faced Starkiller on the screen. "With all due respect, Supreme Commander, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor have requested that they be allowed to board immediately."

The Supreme Commander nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, Captain, of course. We would be happy to receive the ambassadors at their convenience. Happy to."

The screen went blank. The captain hesitated, glancing back at short female figure and the tall male figure behind her. "Ma'am? Sir?"

"Precede, Captain," Qui-Gon Jinn said glancing at his companion with disapproval.

The elder Jedi Master neither watched silently as Anna Skywalker played with a comlink unit that was not Jedi issue nor of Republic make. He then turned his attention to the viewport where the _New Sith's New Hope_ was coming into view with its gleaming bulk. Qui-Gon was a tall, powerfully built man with prominent, leonine features. His beard and mustache were close-cropped and his hair was worn long and tied back. Tunic, pants, and hooded rode were typically loose-fitting and comfortable, a sash binding them at his waist where his lightsaber hung just out of view, but within easy reach. Anna, by contrast, wore a black hooded robe with matching tunic and pants that were neither loose-fitting nor comfortable, not that she seemed to care, a sash binding them at her waist where her paired lightsabers hung just out of view, but within easy reach.

Qui-Gon's sharp blue eyes stayed fixed on the Battlecruiser as if to see what within. The War between the Republic and the Hutt Defense Force had hit a stalemate in recent months as the two sides had gathered troops to defend its territory (in the Republic's case) or a massive invasion of the Republic (in the Hutt Defense Force's case or so it had seemed). The Blockade of Naboo was the first major act of hostilities in months and while the Republic-backed Government of Naboo was holding its ground, reports indicated that as more and more pressure is applied, more and more the Government was turning its back on the common citizens and surviving them out, in other words the citizens were on the edge of revolting against their own Planetary Government. If that happened or the Hutt Defense Force decide to invade the planet, Qui-Gon was worried that Government under its newly crowned Queen, Sola Naberrie-Amidala, would not last long. Qui-Gon hoped and prayed to the Force that their meeting with the Supreme Commander would being an end to the crisis and restore peace and justice to the Republic as well as remind the Galaxy that the Republic never gives up.

He shifted his weight as the cruiser moved slowly towards the Main Diplomatic Hanger Bay near the base of the Diplomatic Tower. Tractor beams took hold just then, guiding the tiny cruiser inside where magnetic clamps lock the cruiser in place. The blockade had been in effect now for nearly three months. The Republic's Judicial Starfleet had caught off guard by the sudden hostile action by the Hutt Defense Force. The Republic Senate had debated whether the action was legal as many felt that the war was the result of a diplomatic insult and that the Jedi had started it just to say the Hutt Defense Force attacked first to cover their tracks. However, the Jedi High Council had persuaded the Senate that the Jedi Order was innocent in the incident that had started the war by pointing out that the Jedi had serviced the Republic for a long, long time. However, little to none progress had been made, and at last, the Supreme Chancellor Valorum had announced to the Senate that he had received a request for four Jedi Knights from the Supreme Commander himself to discuss the matter of Naboo. The Jedi had picked the four of their brightest members to represent both the Jedi Order and the Republic: Qui-Gon himself, Anna Skywalker who was a battle harden veteran of many battles against the Hutt Defense Force, Obi-Wan Kenobi who was Qui-Gon's Padawan, and Shaak Ti, who had been Anna's finial Jedi Master until she had been Knighted an hour and a half before the blockade had begun.

The Jedi Master signed. While none of this was his concern, he could not ignore implications of what it meant if they failed. The Jedi Knights were been seen as warriors not peacekeepers. The bulk of the Hutt Defense Force's victories come as surprise attacks with one-tenth of their victories as the result of Senate interference or blunders by Senate appointed officers.

He turned slightly as his other two companions in this present enterprise arrived on the bridge and came up to stand beside him. "Are we to broad?" Obi-Wan asked of his master.

Qui-Gon nodded. "The Supreme Commander will meet with us, after we surrender our weapons to ensure we don't trigger another intersystem incident that would lead to the enslavement of millions of innocent beings across the Galaxy."

"Which is why it is crucial that our meeting with Starkiller meets with success," said Anna with a cold confidence that screamed that she knows something that the others did not, "which I'm confident it will."

"Knight Skywalker what do you mean by that?" asked Shaak Ti formally.

"You'll find out Knight Ti, you'll find out soon enough." With that cold and indifferent response, Anna left the bridge in a swirl of black. The other Jedi glanced at each other before they too left the bridge.

**Obit of Naboo, Hutt Defense Force's Consular-class Battlecruiser the H.D.F.S.S./N.S.I.S.S. **_**New **__**Sith's **__**New **__**Hope**_**, base of Diplomatic Tower, Main Diplomatic Hanger Bay, Consular-Class Space Cruiser **_**Radiant **__**VII**_**, main boarding ramp, 32.2 B.B.Y 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. (08:00 hours (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

The three Jedi soon caught up Anna as she was about to exit the Republic Cruiser via the main boarding ramp that was already lowered. As they neared her, however, she spun around to reveal to her companions that her paired lightsabers were in her hands. With a quick glance over her shoulder and nod of her head, a squad of Hutt Defense Force Clone Troopers and Battle Droids with a Hutt Defense Force Clone Trooper Officer at their head boarded the Cruiser aimed their weapons at the stunned and betrayed Jedi. Obi-Wan glared at Anna, but grudgingly and slowly laid down his lightsaber after a quick glance at the other two Jedi who had already laid down their lightsabers.

"How could you betray the Republic and the Jedi Order?" Obi-Wan spat at Anna, "after these years of friendship, this is how you repay me?"

"Clone Marshal Commander Rex," said Anna to the Hutt Defense Clone Trooper Officer, now identified as Clone Marshal Commander Rex, "escort them to my brother Lord Vader and meet me in the Main Troop Transport Launch Hangar Bay. We do have a schedule to keep and I'm anxious to assume my post as Military Governor of this planet."

"Yes Lady Vengeance," Rex saluted her then snapped the assembled Clone Troopers and Battle Droids "alright, you lazy dirt-lover, you heard her ladyship, let's move it!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir." the Clone Troopers said snapping to attention and the Battle Droids said, "roger, roger."

Therefore, the small group of Jedi, Hutt Defense Force Clone Troopers and Battle Droids were marched across the Main Diplomatic Hangar Bay to the waiting elevator.

**Obit of Naboo, Consular-class Battlecruiser the H.D.F.S.S./N.S.I.S.S. **_**New **__**Sith's **__**New **__**Hope**_**, top of Diplomatic Tower, Main Conference Room, 32.2 B.B.Y 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. (08:00 hours (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

After a quiet ride in the elevator, Clone Marshal Commander Rex hit the doorbell, which chimed loudly to the people inside the room that they had guests. Receiving a quiet "come in," the squad marched their prisoners into the Main Conference Room. The Room itself was sparsely decorated, a single immense situation table dominated the center of the room at the head of which sat Supreme Commander Anakin Starkiller/Skywalker—if Anna's words downstairs where any indication then he was a Sith Lord named Darth/Lord Vader as well as her brother. Flanking him on either side were two B-3 Battle Droid units each wielding a two-handed-two-ended electrostaff that is made of Cortosis. Two other people flanked him in the chairs to each side of him: Lieutenant Commander Ahsoka Tano, and his fiancé Padme Naberrie-Amidala-soon to be Starkiller/Skywalker.

"Ah Rex old boy right on time," said Starkiller/Skywalker, "you may go."

"Sir, Yes, Sis." came from the Clone Troopers and "roger, roger." came from the Battle Droids as they left, leaving the three surprised and bewildered Jedi in the Room. The three Jedi stood where they were perplexed at Starkiller/Skywalker's behavior: if he were a Sith Lord, wouldn't he have his troops chain them to their assigned chairs.

"if we're going to negotiate," Starkiller/Skywalker said, "you might as well sit down." He indicated the Jedi's assigned chairs at the confidence table and the Jedi noticed that both Naberrie-Amidala and Tano had double-bladed lightsabers at their belts suggesting that they were trained as Sith Assassins in the use of the double-bladed lightsaber but they could not hope to win a lightsaber duel without their own lightsabers so the three Jedi sat down. "that's more like it," Starkiller/Skywalker said, "it's rude to just stand around and gape like a bunch of Mynocks. Now down to business: this War between the so-called "Hutt Defense Force" and your Republic was completely unnecessary and must come end."

"What do you mean by the so-called "Hutt Defense Force"," asked Shaak Ti "and what have you Sith scumbags done to my Padawan to make her turn on us, her fellow Jedi?"

"Knight Shaak Ti," said Qui-Gon Jinn, in a voice of authority that immediately shut Shaak Ti up.

"where are my manners?" asked Darth Vader of nobody in particular, "I'm Darth Vader, Lord of the New Sith Order, and this is my Apprentice and head of Pyramid of Defense of the Empire Military Strategy and Military Offense, Darth Wrath," while indicating Tano/Darth Wrath, "and this is Darth Justice, the head of the Pyramid of Laws and Justice. We already know who you three are, so there is no point in asking for your names."

"It's unavoidable: Naboo will fall to our Clone and Battle Droid Army and they will hailed as heroes for liberating the planet from its despised rulers," said Darth Justice in an calm voice, "but too answer her questions, the "Hutt Defense Force" is the building block of the New Sith Empire, which will bring peace and prosperity, safety and justice back to the people, and your Jedi High Council are responsible for Darth Vengeance's defection to our cause as they are corrupt and arrogant and they would have thrown her out of the Order when they find out about her being two months pregnant with young Kenobi's children." He smirked at the dumbfounded expressions of the three Jedi's faces especially Obi-Wan's who looked like someone had slapped him hard across the face.

"Padawan, do you know?" asked Qui-Gon his tone of voice betraying his state of shock.

"No he did not know, Master Jinn," said Darth Wrath with venom in her voice, "had he known before this mission he would have never left her side during whole journey here and he would've been overly protective of her…"

"Darth Wrath," said both Darth Vader and Darth Justice, "that is enough."

"yes, My Master," said the mortified New Sith Apprentice bowing her head to her New Sith Master in both respect and embarrassment, "I apologize Master Jedi for overstepping my bounds, I stand by what I said."

"It's alright, Darth Wrath," said Qui-Gon surprising the other two Jedi in the Room with his use her Sith name instead of her popular name, "I myself had a harder to please Master in Master Tyrone Dooku."

**Orbit of Naboo, Consular-class Battlecruiser the H.D.F.S.S./N.S.I.S.S. _New Sith's New Hope_, Main Troop Transport Launch Hanger Bay, Gallofree Yards Heavy Transport 197 (Hutt Defense Force/Imperial Clone Trooper Transport), 32.2 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N. 10 B.B.G. (08:00 hours (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

_"all troops prepare to depart," blared the P.A. "all troops prepare to depart."_

While the Hutt Defense Force/Imperial Clone Troopers moved towards the Gallofree Yards Heavy Transports (Hutt Defense Force/Imperial Clone Trooper Transports, the B-1 Battle Droid units, B-2 Battle Droid units, B-3 Battle Droid units and Droideka (more commonly known as Destroyer Droids) were moved to the C-9979 landing crafts via M.T.T. (Multi-Troop Transports) and Hutt Defense Force/Imperial Clone Trooper Officers and B-1 Commander Battle Droids rode on A. (Armored Assault Tanks) to their specially designated C-9979 landing craft.

Darth Vengeance stood with her Imperial Clone Troopers as they waited for the sixteen Heavy All Terrain Anti-Vehicle/Anti-Aircraft/Anti-Building Laser Artillery to be loaded onto the Gallofree Yards Heavy Transport 197, her face cloaked and hooded so that nothing of her face be seen. Hutt Defense Force/Imperial Clone Trooper 6549 nicknamed Snakes by her comrades know better than to try and see her New Sith High General's face for she was sure that if she looked this Sith Lord who was known to them as Darth Vengeance's face, she would die in the attempt.

Suddenly, Vengeance turned to face Snakes fully…and lowered her hood to reveal the face of Anna Skywalker to stunned the Hutt Defense Force/Imperial Clone Troopers, her ocean blue eyes brimming with amusement, as she took in the Troopers' stunned faces.

"well Snakes," said Anna/Vengeance to the stunned and humiliated Snakes, "are you died yet?"

"n-no sir, I mean, ma'am sir," stammered Snakes.

"relax, Trooper."

"but you're—you're Anna Skywalker," Snakes answered with slight fear in her voice.

"The resemblance" Darth Vengeance said her voice taking on a cold tone that would've frozen the volcanic world of Mustafar, "is deceptive."

**Naboo, swamps of Naboo, Hutt Defense Force/New Sith Imperial Army's Invasion Force landing site, HCT/ICT-9789 (Clone Marshal Commander Rex)'s A.A.T., 32.2 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N. 10 B.B.G. (08:10 hours (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Ten standard minutes later, the whole Hutt Defense Force/New Sith Imperial Army's Invasion Force was offloading its deadly cargo at one of the swamps of Naboo, S.T.A.P.s scouted ahead of main Invasion Force on recognize.

Clone Marshal Commander Rex sat the controls of his personalized A.A.T. at the head of one of the eight columns of twenty Regiments (the 601st Corps) that would march on Theed, the capital city of the Naboo. The other Legions and Corps had already marched off towards the other Naboo Cities and Villages to ensure the loyalty of local population. Finally, after what felt like hours but in reality was five minutes, the 601st Corps was underway towards Theed after S.T.A.P.s reported in that Theed's only defense was an Ray shield around Royal Palace of Theed.

**Naboo, Theed, Royal Palace of Theed, Throne Room, 32.2 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N. 10 B.B.G. (09:15 hours (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Queen Sola Naberrie-Amidala sat on her throne, looking over reports of massive invasion army taking entire sectors within minutes. She was now faced with two options: either she could order the Royal Naboo Security Force to surrender (an action that she hated) or she could order them to stand and fight. Either way, she would lose her throne and her planet. However, she choose the surrender option because it gave her a chance to have some peace.

**Naboo, outskirts of Theed, Hutt Defense Force/New Sith Imperial Army's Invasion Force, HCT/ICT-9789 (Clone Marshal Commander Rex)'s A.A.T., 32.2 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N. 10 B.B.G. (09:25 hours (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"Commander," said Snakes over Clone Trooper frequency on Rex's comlink, "the Queen is surrendering."

Rex popped the hatch to his A.A.T. to see Captain Quarsh Panaka of the Royal Naboo Security Forces waving a white flag of surrender. Rex order his 601st Corps to halt which it did few meters short of steamrolling over Panaka.

Rex jumped down from his A.A.T., and accompanied by Darth Vengeance walked towards Panaka. They stared at each other for several long moment until finally Panaka asked, "what are your Terms of Surrender?"

"they are unconditional," answered Darth Vengeance, "expect that your Royal Naboo Security Force be assimilated into the newly formed Imperial Planetary Militia of the New Sith Empire."

"agreed" said Panaka.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi High Council Chamber 32.2 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N. 10 B.B.G. (09:35 hours (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"More happening on Naboo, I fear, then was requested," said Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda, what do you sense?" asked Master Mace Windu with concern in his voice.

"Capitulated, Naboo has.," stated Yoda, which started a long drawn out agreement over what they as the High Council should do about the Naboo Crisis.


	4. Part One: Chapter Three: The Treaty

**Chapter three:**

**The Treaty of Korriban**

**Opening Crawl:**

**NABOO CAPITULATES! After a three-month blockade, the HUTT DEFENSE FORCE, now revealed to be the building block of the NEW SITH EMPIRE, has scored victory on yet another planet.**

**While a Delegation for the JEDI ORDER meets with DARTH VADER, DARTH JUSTICE, and DARTH WRATH for negotiating the TREATY OF KORRIBAN, DARTH VENGEANCE, the former Jedi Knight ANNA SKYWALKER, works in overdrive on trying to run and defend the planet as the newly instated Military Governor. But time runs short for the Jedi Delegation headed by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn as the Imperialist party Senators begin to journey to Naboo to conduct a Constructional Convention for their new Government and the Republic Senate vote on whether or not to sent the Judicial Forces to Naboo to Break the Blockade guarding the Planet passes…**

**Obit of Naboo, Consular-class Battlecruiser the N.S.I.S.S. _New_ _Sith's_ _New_ _Hope_, top of Diplomatic Tower, Main Conference Room, 32.2 B.B.Y 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. (11:55 hours (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"As you can see here," summarized Darth Vader, indicating the ten pieces of flimsiplast upon which the now complete Treaty of Korriban (which forced the Republic to cede an eighty Star Systems (including Ryloth, Taris and Mandalore), made the Jedi end their long occupation of the old Sith Space and Empire's space was to be recognized as a Sovereign and Independent Space) was written, "The War between the New Sith Empire and the Republic ends as soon as you can get the three-fourths vote in favor within the Galactic Senate and the signature of the Republic's Supreme Chancellor."

"The Senate takes forever to decide to vote on a single issue," Obi-Wan cried out in dismay, "what you so certain that we, one Jedi Master, one Jedi Knight and one Padawan, can just stroll right into the Senate Arena, present this Treaty and immediately get the votes need to ratify the Treaty of Korriban?"

"I'll tell you why," snapped Darth Wrath, "because they are so desperate for a way to end this unnecessary War, that they'll give you the votes on a handout with no charge at all."

"Oh." was all that Kenobi could say to that.

The three Sith Lords smirked at each other.

Victory was nearly theirs for the taking.

"We will continue these talks later," said Darth Vader standing up from his chair at the head of the table, "right now, let's retire to the Mess Hall for lunch before the main surprise arrives in about six hours…and I don't want to spoil it for you."

"Agreed," sighed Qui-Gon standing as well singling the other two Jedi to the same, which Obi-Wan did rather reluctantly.

"We'll meet you in the Mess Hall," sad Darth Justice, "there's something we—Lord Vader and I—have to deal with first but don't worry Lady Wrath will take care you."

**Orbit of Naboo, Consular-class Battlecruiser N.I.N.S.S. **_**New Sith's New Hope**_**, Main Command Bridge, Holographic Strategy Planning Room, Strategy Table, 32 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 11:59 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

The Head of Pyramid of Biotic Science Darth Hoth, formerly the Twi'lek Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, wore her Twi'lek New Sith garb (it was the typical Twi'lek female garb (tighter, more revealing clothing to maintain her elegant figures and enhance her value to most men that she met), her right eyeball completely replaced by a cybernetic replacement, her lekku twitching slightly as she waited for Lord Vader's arrival on the Bridge to begin her report on the Kamino operation. Next to her stood the Head of the Pyramid of Imperial Intelligence Darth Brutus, formerly the Miriaian Jedi Initiate Barriss Offee, her face was hidden by her New Sith Cloak's Hood, so that none could see her visage and recognize her as _Barriss Offee_ that weak foolish Jedi slave girl.

"Calm yourself, Lady Hoth," said Darth Brutus from beneath her hood in a bored tone of voice, "your thoughts betray you, my friend. You worry about being discovered by the Jedi too much. Besides if they did discover who we are, I would know about it before Jedi can do anything about it."

"that is true," said Darth Hoth with dark chuckle, "as the Head of the Pyramid of Imperial Intelligence, you would know about some Jedi finding out about our survival."

**Flashback:**

**Orbit of Ryloth, Republic Light Assault Cruiser R.S.S. **_**New Hope**_**, Cockpit, 32 B.B.Y. 0.09.02 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 11:59 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Twi'lek Jedi Knight Aayla Secura cursed in fluent Twi'leki as her ship, the Republic Light Assault Cruiser R.S.S. _New Hope_, was hit by turbolaser on the Deflector Shield Generator almost crippling it. The cruiser took yet another hit this time killing all three engines as the ship spited in half, causing Miriaian Jedi Initiate Barriss Offee to cry out in terror as the ship began to fall apart. Aayla said a quiet prayer to the Force as she ready herself for deaths embrace that never came as the remains of cruiser's forward portion was pulled into the Portside Main Transport Hanger Bay of the Consular-class Battlecruiser H.D.F.S.S. _New Sith's New Hope_. Aayla and Barriss were beyond confused; for several months, the Republic had been at war with Hutt Defense Force, and losing badly. But they no time to wonder as to where this act of compassion came from as the Cockpit that they were hiding in was stormed by B-3 Battle Droids, followed by Anakin Starkiller himself who was armed with a Sith Red bladed Lightsaber. Aayla dropped into a defensive stance in front of Barriss, her Lightsaber actived in parry 1 position so as to defend her young charge from being a target of this Sith Lord. The duel lasted all but ten seconds in Aayla's perspective, but in reality, it lasted almost ten long and excruciating minutes. It also cost Aayla her right eyeball to a downward thrust, leaving her half blind.

She quickly surrendered after that and after that, unconsciousness invades her mind.

**Orbit of Revana, Consular-class Battlecruiser N.I.N.S.S. **_**New Sith's New Hope**_**, Sick Bay, Operating Table, 32 B.B.Y. 0.08.30 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 11:59 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

When Aayla came to again, she was strapped to a operating table with a cybernetic eyeball replacement for her right eye (she know this because she could not longer blink her right eye), also on her back were two pairs of Geonosian styled wings (yes she could feel them fluttering on her back, just how the doctors mange to implant these wings on her back she would never know). She concentrated on hiding her new appendages and could feel them moving into her bare back (yes she is naked).

A Medical Droid come into the Room and began to cheek her health, and then to began to inform her that a "Lord Vader" wished to see her on the Main Command Bridge as soon as she could walk to the elevator and dressed in the grab laid out for her to wear.

**Orbit of Revana, Consular-class Battlecruiser N.I.N.S.S. **_**New Sith's New Hope**_**, Main Command Bridge, 32 B.B.Y. 0.08.30 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 13:59 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

By Aayla had reach the Main Command Bridge, she had learned that both the Republic and the Jedi believed her died. She also learned that Lord Vader had an offer she couldn't refuse (I mean really, she couldn't go back to the Jedi or the Republic): a seat on the New Sith High Council (Pyramid of Biotic Science) and a new Sith name Darth/Lady Hoth.

**End of Flashback:**

**Orbit of Naboo, Consular-class Battlecruiser N.I.N.S.S. **_**New Sith's New Hope**_**, Main Command Bridge, Holographic Strategy Planning Room, Strategy Table, 32 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 11:59 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"Emperor on deck!" yell a sentry, snapping Darth Hoth out of her trip down memory lane.

She and Darth Brutus stood as stiffly as they could as their Lord Emperor came into the Room to stand in front of them with Darth Justice at his side. "Lady Brutus," Darth Vader asked, "what do you have to report on the Republic Fleet being assembled at Corellia to attack us?"

"Milord," Darth Brutus said, "they've six hundred ships in total with ten Carrack-class Light Cruisers, one hundred CEC Light Cruisers, two hundred and fifty Republic Light Assault Cruisers, fifty CR70 Corvettes, one hundred CR90 and ninety Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruisers, with about a thousand Starfighters. Oh and the Fleet Commander is the Twi'lek Fleet Admiral Poy Tarkona-Palpatine, Senator Palpatine's adopted daughter and Representative of the Chommell Sector."

"very good Lady Brutus, and Lady Hoth how went your mission to deliver the Fett siblings to Kamino?"

"it went very well Milord," said Darth Hoth bowing her head respectfully.

"Then that will be all." And with that, Darth Vader left the Main Command Bridge and headed for the Mess Hall.

**Orbit of Naboo, Consular-class Battlecruiser N.I.N.S.S. **_**New Sith's New Hope**_**, Mess Hall, 32 B.B.Y. 0.03.02 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 12:19 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

When the Sith Lord and his Fiancée reached the Mess Hall, they found to their amusement Obi-Wan having an animated discussion with Darth Wrath about his opinion of both the Slave Trade of Non-Force Sensitive Alien Species and the Prostitution of Non-Force Sensitive Alien Species that the Empire seemed to ignore.

"so," Kenobi asked the younger Sith, "what is the Empire's opinion on the Slave Trade of Non-Force Sensitive Alien Species and the Prostitution of Non-Force Sensitive Alien Species?"

"are you only asking that to be polite or because I happen to be a Force Sensitive Alien of High importance?" asked Wrath with a goofy expression on her face.

"to be polite, of course," Obi-Wan quickly backtracked, then gulped when he noticed Lord Vader and Lady Justice standing behind Wrath with amused expressions on their faces.

"will, young Kenobi," said Lord Vader causing those already sitting at the table to jump a kilometer from shook, "to answer your question, the Empire's opinion on those two occupations is that some planetary systems need them as most planets like for example Ryloth, where the native species the Twi'leks have used slavery as part of their economy for generations. So they are both necessary to keep the Twi'leks of Ryloth and other Species that have similar needs for both Slaves and Prostitutes in the Empire, as long as the Slavers and Brothel managers observe Imperial Regulations that our Government puts in place to ensure the health of both Slaves and Prostitutes are top priority in those two Professions."

There was silence for a long minute, before Qui-Gon asked, "so, if a Slave is a Force Sensitive being, what is your course of action? It has been to my awareness that Former Slave who are Force Sensitive usually turn to the Dark Side."

"Our Government will buy the Force Sensitive Child/Children's and his/her/their parents' freedom," said Lady Justice, "and sent them off to Korriban's New Sith Academy or any of the other New Sith Academy that are more generalized then the Jedi in teaching him/her/them how to use the Force properly."

"oh," said Qui-Gon.

**Entering the Naboo System via Hyperspace, Carrack-class Light Cruiser **_**Salvation**__**II**_** (Fleet Admiral Tarkona-Palpatine's Flagship, Command Bridge 32 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. (six hours later) 18:19 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Fleet Admiral Poy Tarkona-Palpatine, a forty-year-old Twi'lek woman with thirty of Galactic Policies, stood on the Command Bridge, her lush greenish-blue skin made her stand out in the darkly lit command bridge, her Lekku where striped with black ink. At her side Jedi Masters Yoda, Ki-Adi-Muudi and Mace Windu stand in silence. They had volunteered to go with the fleet to investigate a disturbance in the Force.

"Admiral," yelled one of the six pilots, "we're coming out of Hyperspace. ComScan detects a Ray and Deflector Shield around the planet."

"Admiral," yelled one of the four captains, "Captain Yularen is reporting that the blockade around the planet is still intact… we're picking up one hundred thousand Consular-class Battlecruisers, four hundred thousand other ships including one Harrower class-dreadnaught, the _Dark Hand_, ten Defender-class Dreadnaughts, five Executor-class, five Eclipse-class Dreadnaughts, five Emperor-class Dreadnaughts, six Galaxy-class Dreadnaughts, four Dominator-class Dreadnaughts, eighty Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ships and ninety Lucrehulk-class Battleships."

"It's a trap," said Poy grimly while staring out the viewport at the already assembled enemy armada, "and we can't retreat because their Gravity Well Projectors will fry our hyperdrive. Raise the shields, maximum power. Prepare to attack."


	5. Part One: Chapter four: The Battle

**Chapter four:**

**The Battle for the Freedom of Naboo part One**

**Opening Crawl:**

**A PLANET UNDER SIEGE! THE REPUBLIC FLEET PREPARES TO BREAK THE BLOCKADE OF THE SMALL YET STRATEGIC PLANET OF NABOO. HOWEVER, WITH THE BLOCKADE STILL INTACT AND VASTLY OUTNUMBERING THE REPUBLIC FLEET, THE REPUBLIC FLEET MUST HOLD THE LINE UNTIL REINFORCEMENTS ARRIVE. REINFORCEMENTS THE REPUBLIC SENATE IS CAUTIOUS TO DEPLOY…**

**Coruscant, Republic Senate Building, Grand Convocation Chamber 32 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N. 10 B.B.G. 18:19 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"_the Blockade is very much intact_," said Fleet Admiral Poy Tarkona-Palpatine's giant hologram in a vain attempt to motive the Republic Senate into action, "_I repeat, the Blockade is very much intact! You must send reinforcements or we won't make it out of here alive._" With that, her hologram disappeared and the Republic Senate erupted shouting and yelling.

"WE MUST SEND REINFORCEMENTS," yelled Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, "THE MON CALAMARI CRUISERS WAS BEEN BUILT AS REINFORCEMENTS…"

"WHY WOULD WE SEND THEM," yelled Senator Kin Robb of Taris and secretly an Imperialist, "WHEN WE VOTED SIX HOURS AGO TO SEND THE REMNANTS OF OUR NAVY TO BREAK THE BLOCKADE, WE WERE TOLD THAT THE BLOCKADE WAS DISSOLVING AS IS TRADITION."

"I AGREE WITH THE ESTEEMED SENATOR OF TARIS," yelled Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth and secretly an Imperialist as well, "WHY SEND THOSE WATERLOGGED BARBARIANS WHEN THE ADMIRAL TOOK ALL OF OUR CIVILIZED SHIPS?"

"I ALSO AGREE WITH THE ESTEEMED SENATOR OF TARIS," yelled Senator Wat Tambor of the Techno Union and secretly an Imperialist as well, "HOWEVER, I'M WITHDRAWING THE TECHNO UNION FROM THE REPUBLIC RIGHT NOW AS I'M DISGUSTED WITH THE WAY THIS BODY IS REACTING THE SITUATION."

"THE TRADE FEDERATION ALSO WIITHDRAWS FROM THE REPUBLIC," yelled Senator Lott Dod of the Trade Federation and secretly an Imperialist as well.

Soon seventy-nine other senators also withdraw their planets from the Republic including Senators Bail Antilles of Alderaan; Taa; Robb; and Ainlee Teem of Malastare. The Senate watched them leave with heavy hearts. They decided to not to vote to until tomorrow morning.

**Orbit of Naboo, Carrack-class Light Cruiser **_**Salvation **__**II**_**, Command Bridge 32 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 18:19 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"Attack Formation Delta Four," said Poy to her chief captain, a human named Ranulph Tarkin.

"Yes, Admiral," said Tarkin with resentment in his voice at having to take order from a woman and a non-human woman at that. He turned to the chief Engineer, "status report!"

"Deflector shields raised, sir." said the chief Engineer.

"Cruisers in attack position, sir." said one of the six pilots.

"FIGHTER SCREEN LAUNCHING, SIR." yelled another one of the six pilots, "HERE THEY COME!"

"All ships are in position, Admiral!" said Tarkin to Poy.

"Commence attack." snapped Poy.

And so, began the final Battle of this War, and casualties on the Republic's side where already mounting as seventeen Republic Light Assault Cruisers and eighteen Dreadnought-class Heavy Cruisers were shot to pieces and they would continue to mount. However, the Republic Fighters began to prepare to make Kamikaze attacks on the H.D.F.S.S. _Dark Hand_ in hopes of sending it into the Command Ship, unaware that the ship was loaded to the brim with Ion grenades and that it was being remote controlled by the Captain of the _New Sith's New Hope_.

**Obit of Naboo, Consular-class Battlecruiser the N.S.I.S.S. _New_ _Sith's_ _New_ _Hope_, top of the Emperor's Tower, the Emperor's Quarters, Observation Deck, 32.2 B.B.Y 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 18:19 hours (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Meanwhile, Darth Vader sank into the deepest and most powerful Battle Mediation ever seen by anyone. His use of this mediation provided to the Jedi aboard without a doubt that this Lord of the Sith would have been greatest Jedi Knight the Order had ever seen in all of its long history of service to the Republic.

"as you can, my young friends," said Darth Justice, "your fleet is lost, your friends out there are going to die or become Imperial Slaves."

"No, never," said Obi-Wan "the Republic will sent another fleet."

"perhaps you are referring to the Mon Calamari Cruisers being assembled to rescue the situation," said Darth Wrath, "I assure you my young Jedi friend, the Republic Senate has no intent of rescue your friends out there. I'm afraid the Commanding Officer of your pitifully little Fleet will make quite a fine slave."

The three Jedi had never felt so lost.

**Orbit of Naboo, Consular-class Battlecruiser N.I.N.S.S. **_**New Sith's New Hope**_**, Main Command Bridge, 32 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 18:21 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Meanwhile on the Main Command Bridge, behind a double layered transparisteel viewport at the of Main Command Bridge, Darth Hoth and Darth Brutus watched the Republic Fleet fall apart under Lord Vader's Battle Mediation. Whole fighter squadrons began to break ranks and try to flee the battle only to be cut down mercilessly, whole ships firing in all directions with no pattern at all.

**Orbit of Naboo, Carrack-class Light Cruiser **_**Salvation **__**II**_**, Command Bridge 32 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 18:21 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"ADMIRAL, WE'VE LOST THE MAIN SHIELD GENERATOR," yelled the chief Engineer, "HEY WHERE'S SHE GOING?"

"I DON'T KNOW," snapped Tarkin as he watched Poy run as fast as she could off the bridge to parts unknown at least for now.

"CAPTAIN, SIR, THE _DARK HAND_ IS BARING DOWN ON US," yelled one of the six pilots with fear in his voice.

"THEY'RE GOING RAM US," yelled Tarkin realizing what had scared the Admiral off the bridge and possibly into an Escape Pod. The Jedi Masters taken their personally Delta-6 Starfighters into battle not too long into the battle.

**Obit of Naboo, Consular-class Battlecruiser the N.S.I.S.S. _New_ _Sith's_ _New_ _Hope_, top of the Emperor's Tower, the Emperor's Quarters, Observation Deck, 32.2 B.B.Y 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 18:21 hours (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

From the safety of the Observation Deck of the Emperor's Quarters, the three Jedi watched the _Dark Hand_ ram the _Salvation II_ at full power and completely destroy four-fifths the Fleet in the resulting explosion, yet the only lives they felt fading into the Force where Republic personnel. It was then that they realized that the _Dark Hand_ had been evacuated and loaded to brim with Ion grenades. And Republic casualties continued to mount.


	6. Part One: Chapter five: the Battle

**Chapter five:**

**The Battle for the Freedom of Naboo part Two**

**Opening Crawl:**

**THE REPUBLIC FLEET IS DOOMED! THE REPUBLIC SENATE HAS UNWITTINGLY DOOMED THE FLEET SEND TO BREAK THE MASSIVE BLOCKADE GUARDING THE RECENTLY CONQUERED NABOO BY DESCENDING YELLING MATCH, CAUSING INFLUENTIAL STAR SYSTEMS AND ORGANIZATIONS TO LEAVE THE REPUBLIC IN DISGUST AT THE REPUBLIC GOVERNMENT'S ACTIONS.**

**NOW THE IMPERIAL SPACE FLEET GUARDING NABOO PRESSES ITS ATTACK ON THE DWINDLING REPUBLIC SPACE FLEET…**

**Orbit of Naboo, Consular-class Battlecruiser N.I.N.S.S. **_**New Sith's New Hope**_**, Main Command Bridge, 32 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 18:25 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"Captain Pairs," said Darth Hoth to the Captain of the _New Sith New Hope._

"Yes, My Lady." said Captain Lana Pairs.

"Begin lowering the Gravity Wall Field and begin fire all lasers on the nearest cruiser."

"right away, My Lady," said Captain Pairs, before she turned towards the chief Engineer, "begin lowering the Gravity Wall Field and prepare all laser batteries to fire on the nearest cruiser."

"yes, sir."

It took another minute to lower the Gravity Wall Field and then another minute to tell the other Consular-class Battlecruisers in the Blockade to do the same.

**Orbit of Naboo, Carrack-class Light Cruiser **_**Liberation III **_**(Capitan Wullf Yularen's Flagship), Command Bridge 32 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 18:27 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"Sir, they've lowered the Gravity Wall Field, we can retreat," said one of the three pilots to Captain Wullf Yularen he stood on the Command Bridge of the christened Flagship of the Republic Task Force (I mean really it was the size of a Task Force), the Carrack-class Light Cruiser _Liberation III_.

"jump to lightspeed," Yularen said.

"yes, sir."

It took them one minute to turn the remnants of the six hundred ships Fleet away from the coming onslaught and get them ready for lightspeed.

**Obit of Naboo, Consular-class Battlecruiser the N.S.I.S.S. _New_ _Sith's_ _New_ _Hope_, top of the Emperor's Tower, the Emperor's Quarters, Observation Deck, 32.2 B.B.Y 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 18:28 hours (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"Interesting," said Darth Vader coming out of his Battle Meditation before turning on a comlink on his throne, "bridge, send out the pod hunters, I want Tarkona-Palpatine in our custody before the bottom half the hour and enslaved within an hour."

"yes My Lord," said Captain Pairs in relief.

**Orbit of Naboo, Consular-class Battlecruiser N.I.N.S.S. **_**New Sith's New Hope**_**, Main Command Bridge, 32 B.B.Y. 0 B.B.N 10 B.B.G. 18:30 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"My Lord," said Captain Pairs to Darth Vader as he stepped onto the bridge with the three Jedi in toe, "you will be happy to know that there was only one Escape Pod near the wreckage of the _Dark Hand_."

"Starkiller," snarled Poy fiercely, her Lekku twitching slightly.

"now, now, is that how you treat your new master, my little Twi'lek Slave?" asked Vader coldly as he stepped forward causing her to step back and right into Medical Droid TB-734 hands which restrained her while Vader installed a New Sith Slaving Collar (built and programmed on Ravenna, it was made of durasteel and programmed to shock the disobedient slave to near-death) around the Twi'lek's neck.

"No, Master," stuttered the former Republic Naval Officer knowing that at any other response, the Slaving Collar would electrocute her into unconsciousness.

"now, go get some sleep," said Vader.

"Yes, Master."

The Jedi stood by the doorway watching all this with wide eyes before being lead back towards their Consular-class Cruiser to begin the long journey back to Coruscant with their copy of the Treaty of Korriban. They had had an interesting day.

**The next day:**

**Coruscant, Republic Senate Building, Grand Convocation Chamber 32 B.B.Y. 0.00.01 A.B.N. 10 B.B.G. 08:19 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

When the three Jedi arrived on Coruscant, they were immediately taken to the Senate Building. When the Senators saw that only three Jedi were before them, shouted questions were given, until the Vice-Chair Mas Amedda shouted, "Order, we shall have order!"

"may we present the Treaty of Korriban," Qui-Gon began in a deep voice that reverberated through the now silent Grand Convocation Chamber, "We, the Representatives of the Galactic Republic and the Imperial Delegation of the New Sith Empire, do declare this Treaty of Korriban to be a just and fair peace treaty between our two governments.

"The Republic will cede to the Empire the following Planets and/or Organizations within thirty-five days of being presented this treaty Mandalore, Taris, Ryloth, The Corporate Alliance, The Commerce Guild, The Techno Union, The Trade Federation, Malastare, Pantora, The InterGalactic Banking Clan, Geonosis, Yavin 8, Yavin 13, Shili, Kiros, Trandosha, Kalee, Tatooine, Nar Hutta, Tibrin, Iktotchon, Kooriva, Kubindi, Dathomir, Ottethan, Rodia, Sullust, Alzoc III, Bespin, Fondor, Carida, Etn IV, Firrerre, Falleen, Chad, Cerea, Bothawui, Clak'dor VII, Ojom, Barab I, Balosar, Cona, Ando, Anzat, Champala, Zolan, Devaron, Dressel, Duro, Gamorr, Gand, Antar 4, Kinyen, Dorin, Klatooine, Mustafar, Glee Anselm, Cholganna, Kintan, Honoghr, Lowick, Thisspias, Gentes, Utapau, Sriluur, Toola, Troiken, Quermia, Iridonia, Neimoidia, Cato Neimoidia, Tython, Empress Teta, Moonus Mandel, Kothlis, Eriadu, Dantooine, Skako, Umbara, and Naboo. If one of these Planets and/or Organizations is not ceded to the Empire within the allotted deadline, the New Sith Imperial Navy is authorized to bombard Coruscant from obit.

"The Jedi Order shall by the end of the year its long occupation of the Old Sith Space. Any Jedi who do not compile shall be hunted and shot by the New Sith Imperial Army.

"The Empire's Space shall be recognized as a Sovereign and Independent Space, with the rights to trade with any and all species and with the right to Mine its borders against any and all attacks.

"The ratification of three-fourths of the Republic Senate and signature of the Republic's Supreme Chancellor shall be sufficient for the establishment of this Treaty between the Empire and the Republic."

"The Senate will now vote on the Treaty," said Supreme Chancellor Valorum in a shook tone of voice, "thank you Master Jedi for bringing the Treaty to our attention."

Almost immediately, the Senate erupted with shouts of "yeses" and "no's" although the no's were drown out by the yeses.

"the Vote is decidedly in favor of the Treaty of Korriban. All Armed Forces of the Republic are to stand down from any fighting."


	7. Part One: Chapter six: the Wedding

**Chapter six:**

**The Wedding of the Millennium**

**Opening Crawl:**

**The New Sith Empire emerges victorious over the Galactic Republic in its War for Independence. But while the Republic Senate has agreed to abide by the TREATY OF KORRIBAN, there are many citizens that say that the Empire will not exist until it conquers Coruscant, Capital world of the Republic. Meanwhile, the Imperial citizenry gathers on Naboo for what is being called the wedding of the Millennium: the Wedding of their new Monarchs the Emperor Vader and Empress Justice….**

**Naboo, Theed, Imperial Theed Palace, Naboo Queen's Bathroom 32 B.B.Y. 0.01.15 A.B.N. 10 B.B.G. 09:19 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Darth Justice sat in front of the mirror bored out of her mind as all the females including, to her surprise, Darth Wrath, Darth Hoth and Darth Brutus worked on getting her ready for the moment of her life—her wedding, it was finally here. This day was the day she would hold close to her heart forever and ever.

However, first she had to be patient while the females got her dress in a flowing white wedding dress. She was fast losing her patience through and was itching to use the Force to call her Lightsaber to her hand and cut the dress in half. Expecting her move for her Lightsaber, Darth Hoth had taken it and put it with the rest of the luggage that the two of them would be take on the Honeymoon, which would be at the only place she had inherited from her Mother after her untimely disappearance as a two-day-old infant: Varykino in the Naboo Lake Country. Sadly, her Mother, Queen Jobal Naberrie Amidala, had died a month before the Blockade had started.

**Naboo, Theed, Imperial Theed Palace Plaza, Naboo New Sith Temple 32 B.B.Y. 0.01.15 A.B.N. 10 B.B.G. 14:39 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

The time for the wedding had come. Darth Vader stood by the altar of the recently completed New Sith Temple on Naboo, patiently waiting with a native Naboo Priest for the bride in his best Gray Sith Robes.

Finally, the organ began playing the time-honored Bridal Chorus and everyone stood as Darth Justice began her walk down the red-carpeted main aisle of the Temple. She was stunningly beautiful in her wedding dress.

The Best Man was Grand Field Marshall Rex (he got promote Clone Marshall Commander, you see) while the Ring Bearer was an Imperial Clone Cadet nicknamed Mark. The bridesmaid was Darth Wrath (although for years afterwards, she would deny that she had been involved this wedding). The Maid of Honor was the Naboo Imperial Queen Sola Naberrie Amidala (after the dust from the riots Blockade had caused had settled down, the Monarchy had allowed to continue as it had before under Military Governors).

When Darth Justice arrived at the Altar and everyone had retaken his or her seats, the Priest began the service, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man, Lord Emperor Vader, and this woman, Lady Empress Justice. If any man can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined as man and wife, speak now or forever hold you peace." When no one not even the Prince of the neighboring Principality of Spinnaker spoke up, the Priest continued with the service, "do you Lord Emperor Vader, take this woman, Lady Empress Justice, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Lady Empress Justice, take this man, Lord Emperor Vader, to be your lawfully husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

And that was what they both do, using the Force to keep themselves upright for five long minutes.

It was the sudden burst of cheering that broke them from their lockjaw of near death, they then went on to the wedding reception, which lasted until ten o'clock at night.


	8. Part One: Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Naboo, Theed, Imperial Theed Palace, Imperial Naboo Military Governor's Office, 32 B.B.Y. 0.05.09 A.B.N. 10 B.B.G. 06:00 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"What is thy bidding, My Master?" Darth Wrath asked Emperor Vader.

"There is a grave disturbance in the Force," said the Emperor as he turn to his personal assassin, "the Nightsisters' Mother Talzin plans to assassinate me in the next War. Bring her apprentice, your Nightsister friend Vilna Ventress, to me alive."

"It will be done," she said.

"And Wrath," he said, "be careful when dealing with Nightsisters, they are Dark-sided followers."

**Dathomir, Nightsister Fortress, Nightsister Vilna Ventress' Hut, 32 B.B.Y. 0.05.09 A.B.N. 10 B.B.G. 10:00 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"What do you want Sith," said Vilna Ventress to Darth Wrath when the latter arrived at the formers Hut within the Nightsister Fortress, "oh, hello Lady Wrath, what can I, a humble servant of the Emperor, do for you, My Lady?"

"Vilna, your Master Talzin is planning on assassinating the Emperor in the next War and the Emperor wants you on Naboo immediately to prevent her from using you as a chance assassin in her bid to seize the Imperial Crown of the Force."

"I'll meet you at your ship after I pack enough food and water for the three of us."

"the three of us," asked Darth Wrath before she notice the little girl in the corner of the room, Oh, oh your daughter, yourself and me."

"yes this is Asajj, my one and only daughter."

"she is strong of the Force," said Wrath.

"I know right," Vilna said as the two begin to pack for the journey to Naboo.


	9. The New Sith Imperial Army

**The New Sith Imperial Army**

The New Sith Imperial Army, now known as the Imperial Republic Army, was always large in numbers, due to its recruitment policy as well as the Planet Iownia; a massive planetary factory that was able to create an entire army at the speed of which could be unprecedented. The New Sith Clone Wars was it first actual galactic war. It would later fight in the Galactic Civil War as well as the Yuuzhan Vong War both of which stretched their resources to the breaking point (an assumed combined grand total of ten and a half billion clone troopers/soldier and one quadrillion Battle Droids and two quadrillion other Droid Units served during both wars).

Imperial Clone types in service:

Imperial Clone Trooper:  
the backbone of the Imperial Clone Corps (about 88% of their Clones), the Imperial Clone Troopers unit carry a single DC-15A Blaster Rifle. The Imperial Clone Troopers are divided into four classes: Clone Trooper Officers (Clone Corporals, Clone Sergeants, Clone Sergeant-Majors, Clone 2rd Lieutenants, Clone Lieutenants, Clone Captains, Clone Majors, Clone Battalion Commanders, Clone Regimental Commanders, Clone Senior Commanders, Clone Marshal Commander and Clone Grand Field Marshal) are painted a very bright yellow-orange, Clone Trooper Pilots are painted blue, Security Clone Troopers are painted maroon and Infantry Clone Troopers are left unpainted.

Imperial Clone Shock Trooper:  
the rarest type of Clones in the whole Imperial Army (about 1% of the Imperial Clone Corps), Imperial Clone Shock Troopers carry a single DC-15A Blaster Rifle, two DC-15S Blasters and a couple handfuls of Thermal Detonators. They are assigned to defend the Imperial Homeworld (Taris and then later Coruscant) from enemy attack.

Imperial Clone Honor Guard Trooper:  
the most Elite Imperial Clone type in the whole Imperial Army (about 2% of the Imperial Clone Corps) the Imperial Clone Honor Guard Troopers carry Electrostaffs. They are assigned to High Ranking non-New Sith Military Officers (Moff and the like) but their ultimate loyalties are to Emperor Darth Vader.

Imperial Clone Tank Gunner:  
as the Imperial Army's most experienced Heavy Weaponry Gunners (about 9% of the Imperial Clone Corps), three of the Imperial Clone Tank Gunners control the Heavy All Terrain Anti-Vehicle/Anti-Aircraft/Anti-Building Laser Artillery.

Imperial Clone Scout Trooper:  
at the heart of the Imperial Army's Scout Corps, the Imperial Clone Scout Troopers are armed with a single DC-15S Blaster.

Imperial Clone Shadow Trooper:  
with three million Clones in the service of Imperial Intelligence Organization Operations Corps, the Imperial Clone Shadow Troopers are armed with a single DC-19 "Stealth" carbine.

Imperial Clone Marines Trooper:  
with three million in the service of the Imperial Marines Systems Armies, the Imperial Clone Marines Troopers are usually armed with DC-15A blaster rifles, but are also seen equipped with WESTAR-M5 blaster rifles. They are usually the first Clone Troopers off the Landing Craft during an invasion and usually are among the first casualties of any invasion. Their job is usually to clear and/or hold the landing site of the invasion force.

Imperial Ground Vehicles and Imperial Battle Droid units in service:

A.A.T.:  
at nine and three-quarters meter long, the vintage Armored Assault Tank (A.A.T.) was in its day the mainstay Battle Tank of the Imperial Army. A single A.A.T. requires a crew of four Battle Droid Pilots/Imperial Clone Trooper Pilots to operate. It is heavily armed: one primary turret laser cannon; two twin lateral range-finding lasers; two twin lateral anti-personnel lasers; six shell projectile launchers.

A.T-A.T.:  
at twenty meters and six centimeters in length and fifteen and a half meters in height, the All Terrain Armored Transport (A.T.-A.T.) is currently the mainstay assault walker of the Imperial Army. A single AT.-A.T. requires a crew of three Imperial Clone Trooper Pilots to operate. It is heavily armed: two Taim &amp; Bak MS-1 heavy laser cannons; two Taim &amp; Bak FF-4 medium repeating blaster. It can deploy up to forty Imperial Clone Troopers.

A.T-P.T.:  
at three meters in height, the All Terrain Personal Transport (A.T.-P.T) was originally a Republic design but during the New Sith Clone Wars, Imperial technicians stole the design at the order of Darth Vader himself after seeing them in battle. A single A.T.-P.T. requires a single Battle Droid Pilot/Imperial Clone Trooper Pilot to operate. It was very lightly armed: one Double heavy blaster cannon; one concussion-Grenade Launcher (armed with eight grenades).

A.T.-R.T.:  
at three meters and two centimeters in height, the All Terrain Recon Transport (A.T.-R.T) was originally a Republic design but during the New Sith Clone Wars, Imperial technicians stole the design at the order of Darth Vader himself after seeing them in battle. A single A.T.-R.T. requires a single Battle Droid Pilot/Imperial Clone Trooper Pilot to operate. It was very lightly armed: one repeating blaster cannon; one Mortar launcher.

A.T.-S.T.:  
at eight meters and six centimeters in height, the All Terrain Scout Transport (A.T.-S.T.) is currently the mainstay reconnaissance walker of the Imperial Army. A single A.T.-S.T. requires a crew of two Battle Droid Pilots/Imperial Clone Trooper Pilots to operate. It is lightly armed: one Taim &amp; Bak MS-4 twin blaster cannon; one E-web twin blaster cannon; one Dymek DW-3 concussion grenade launcher.

A.T.-T.E.:  
at thirteen meters and two centimeters in length, five meters and seven centimeters in width, five meters and seven centimeters in height, the All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (A.T.-T.E.) was originally a Republic design but during the New Sith Clone Wars, Imperial technicians stole the design at the order of Darth Vader himself after seeing them in battle. A single A.T-T.E. required a crew of seven Imperial Clone Troopers Specialists (one Imperial Clone Trooper Pilot, one Imperial Clone Spotter, four Gunners/Support Crew and one turret Gunner outside the cab) to operate. It was heavily armed: six anti-personnel laser cannon turrets; one heavy projectile cannon (variable yield). It was capable of deploying up to twenty Imperial Clone Troopers.

Seraph-class urban landspeeder:  
at four and a half meters in length, the Seraph-class urban landspeeder (nicknamed Flash Speeders) design was, like many of the Empire's early vehicles, stolen from the Royal Naboo Security Forces. A single Seraph-class urban landspeeder required a crew of one Battle Droid Pilot/Imperial Clone Trooper Pilot. It was very lightly armed: one laser canon in total.

V-19 landspeeder:  
at five meters and seven centimeters length, the V-19 landspeeder (nicknamed Gian Speeders) design was stolen from the Royal Naboo Security Forces. A single V-19 landspeeder required a crew of one Imperial Clone Trooper Pilot and one Imperial Gunner to operate. It was heavily armed: two light Repeating Blaster; one Blaster Cannon.

M.T.T.:  
at thirty-one meters in length and thirteen meters in height, the Multi-Troop Transport (M.T.T.) was designed with the Imperial Army's Battle Droid legions in mind. A single M.T.T. required a crew of two Battle Droid Pilots to operate. It was heavily armed: twin 17 kv anti-personnel blasters. It was capable deploying up to one hundred and twelve Battle Droids or twenty Droidekas into action.

Imperial Troop Carrier:  
at twenty-six meters in length, the Imperial Troop Transport (I.T.T) was designed with the Imperial Army's Battle Droid legions in mind. A single I.T.T. required a crew of two Battle Droid Pilots to operate. It had no armor or weapons. It was capable deploying up to one hundred and twelve Battle Droids or twenty Droidekas into action.

S.T.A.P.:  
at two meters in height, the Single Trooper Aerial Platform (S.T.A.P.) design was a gift from the Trade Federation to the then Hutt Defense Force which then developed swarms of S.T.A.P.s. as recognize units. A single S.T.A.T required only a single Battle Droid Pilot/Imperial Clone Trooper Pilot to operate. It was lightly armed: twin Blaster cannon.

Imperial NR-N99 Persuader-Type Droid Enforcer:  
at six meters and two centimeters in height and ten meters and ninety-six centimeters in length, the NR-N99 Persuader-Type Droid Enforcer design was, like the other Droid-only vehicles, a gift to the New Sith Empire from the Corporate Alliance and was designed with the Imperial Army's Battle Droid Legions in mind. A single NR-N99 Persuader-Type Droid Enforcer required a Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship in obit to operate. It was heavily armed: two Ion cannons; two Heavy repeating blasters; six Shock rifles; Concussion missile launchers (containing 48 thermal detonators; 12 Concussion missiles; 4 Homing missiles; 4 Dumbfire torpedoes).

Imperial HAVw A6 Juggernaut:  
at thirty meters and four centimeters in height and forty-nine meters and four centimeters in length, the HAVw A6 Juggernaut (or simply Juggernaut) was originally a Republic design but during the New Sith Clone Wars, Imperial technicians stole the design at the order of Darth Vader himself after seeing them in battle. A single Juggernaut required a crew of twenty Imperial Clone Specialists (12 Imperial Clone Trooper Pilots and 8 Gunners) to operate. It was heavily armed: one Heavy laser cannon turret; one Rapid repeating laser cannon; two Medium anti-personnel laser cannons; two Twin blaster cannons; two Rocket/grenade launchers with sixty-six rockets/grenades each Range: 30 km. It could deploy from fifty to three hundred Imperial Clone Troopers.

Imperial Heavy All Terrain Anti-Vehicle/Anti-Aircraft/Anti-Building Laser Artillery:  
at sixty meter in height and length (including the thirty meters length of the gun barrel), the Heavy All Terrain Anti-Vehicle/Anti-Aircraft/Anti-Building Laser Artillery (or simply Heavy Artillery) has been the mainstay of the Imperial Army's Artillery since it initiation at the Invasion of Naboo. A single Heavy Artillery requires a crew of three Battle Droid Pilots/Imperial Clone Tank Gunners to operate. It is heavily armed: its thirty meters gun barrel can fire anything from Proton Torpedo Barrage Shells to Ion Barrage Shells for up to fifty kilometers.

Imperial IG-227 Hailfire-Class Droid Tank:  
at eight and a half meters in height, the IG-227 Hailfire-Class Droid Tank design was, like the other Droid-only vehicles, a gift to the New Sith Empire from the InterGalactic Banking Clan and was designed with the Imperial Army's Battle Droid Legions in mind. A single IG-227 Hailfire-Class Droid Tank required a Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship in obit to operate. It was heavily armed: Two missile racks (each rack contained about thirty hailfire missiles); one retractable laser cannon.

Imperial B-1 Battle Droids:  
as the Imperial Army's most popular Battle Droid Unit (about 88% of their Battle Droid Legions), the B-1 Battle Droids unit carry a single Blaster. The B-1 Battle Droids are divided into four classes: Commander Battle Droids (Battle Droid Corporals, Battle Droid Sergeants, Battle Droid Sergeant-Majors, Battle Droid 2rd Lieutenants, Battle Droid Lieutenants, Battle Droid Captains, and Battle Droid Majors) are painted a very bright yellow-orange, Battle Droid Pilots are painted blue, Security Battle Droids are painted maroon and Infantry Battle Droids are left unpainted.

Imperial B-2 Battle Droids:  
a more powerful Battle Droid unit then the B-1 but far rarer (about 2% of the Imperial Army's Battle Droid Legions), the B-2 Battle Droid unit wields a build-in twin-blaster cannon.

Imperial B-3 Battle Droids:  
the most Elite Battle Droid Unit of the entire Imperial Army's Battle Droid Legions and made from lightsaber-resistant Cortosis but just as rare as B-2 (about 2% of the Imperial Army's Battle Droid Legions), the B-3 Battle Droid Unit wields an two-handed-two-ended electrostaff that is made of Cortosis. This Unit of Battle Droids serves as the Bodyguards of the New Sith High Councilmembers/New Sith High Generals although their ultimate allegiance is to the Emperor Darth Vader himself.

Imperial P-Series Destroyer Droids:  
a fearsome Droid unit and a far more common sight in the Imperial Army then the B-2 units and the B-3 units (about 8% of the Imperial Army's Battle Droid Legions), the P-Series Destroyer Droid (also called Droideka) wields a Twin High-Energy Blasters at the ends its short arms and have their own Deflector Shields which make Droidekas devastating against enemy infantry. It is superior type of Battle Droid Units.

New Sith Clone Wars Organization:

Squad:  
ten units (five Battle Droids and five Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a squad. It is lead by an Imperial Clone Sergeant, a Battle Droid Corporal and/or a New Sith Acolyte/New Sith Commander. The Ghost Squads is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Platoon:  
five squads (twenty-five Battle Droids and twenty-five Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a platoon. It is lead by an Imperial Clone Lieutenant, a Battle Droid Second Lieutenant and/or a New Sith Acolyte/New Sith Commander. The Ghost Platoons is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Company:  
two platoons (fifty Battle Droids and fifty Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a company. It is lead by an Imperial Clone Captain and/or a New Sith Apprentice/New Sith Battle Group Commander. The Ghost Companies is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Battalion:  
five companies (two hundred fifty Battle Droids and two hundred fifty Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a Battalion. It is lead by an Imperial Clone Battalion Commander, a Battle Droid Major and/or a New Sith Apprentice/New Sith Battle Group Commander. The Ghost Battalions is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Regiment:  
two battalions (five hundred Battle Droids and five hundred Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a regiment. It is lead by an Imperial Clone Regimental Command and/or a New Sith Apprentice/New Sith Battle Group Commander. The Ghost Regiments is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Legion:  
ten regiments (five thousand Battle Droids and five thousand Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a legion. It is lead by an Imperial Clone Senior Clone Commander and/or a New Sith Lord/New Sith General. The Ghost Legions is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Corps:  
ten legions (fifty thousand Battle Droids and fifty thousand Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a Corps. It is lead by an Imperial Clone Marshall Commander and/or a New Sith Lord/New Sith General. The Ghost Corps' is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Systems Army:  
five corps (two hundred fifty thousand Battle Droids and two hundred fifty thousand Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a systems army. It is lead by a New Sith High Lord/New Sith Senior General. The Ghost Systems Armies is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Sector Army:  
two systems armies (five hundred thousand Battle Droids and five hundred thousand Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a sector army. It is lead by a New Sith High Councilmember/New Sith High General. The Ghost Sector Army (under the command of Darth Hoth, Head of the Pyramid of Biotic Science) is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

New Sith Imperial Army:  
sixty sector armies worth of Clones, a total of sixty million Clone units, and sixty sector armies worth of Battle Droids, a total of sixty million Battle Droids, with Emperor Vader as Supreme Commander-in-Chief, but he rarely left the safety of the Capital Planet to lead to it into battle personal. Instead, he delegated to the Clone Grand Field Marshall Rex and his Apprentice, Darth Wrath. However when the Emperor felt it appropriate for him to take command the Army personally, he would take the entire Imperial Capital World Sector Army with him for safety reasons.

Galactic Civil War to Yuuzhan Vong War Onwards Organization:

Squad:  
ten units (five Battle Droids and five Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a squad. It is lead by an Imperial Clone Sergeant, a Battle Droid Corporal and/or a New Sith Acolyte/New Sith Commander. The Ghost Squads is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Platoon:  
five squads (twenty-five Battle Droids and twenty-five Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a platoon. It is lead by an Imperial Clone Lieutenant, a Battle Droid Second Lieutenant and/or a New Sith Acolyte/New Sith Commander. The Ghost Platoons is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Company:  
two platoons (fifty Battle Droids and fifty Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a company. It is lead by an Imperial Clone Captain and/or a New Sith Apprentice/New Sith Battle Group Commander. The Ghost Companies is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Battalion:  
five companies (two hundred fifty Battle Droids and two hundred fifty Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a Battalion. It is lead by an Imperial Clone Battalion Commander, a Battle Droid Major and/or a New Sith Apprentice/New Sith Battle Group Commander. The Ghost Battalions is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Regiment:  
two battalions (five hundred Battle Droids and five hundred Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a regiment. It is lead by an Imperial Clone Regimental Command and/or a New Sith Apprentice/New Sith Battle Group Commander. The Ghost Regiments is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Legion:  
ten regiments (five thousand Battle Droids and five thousand Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a legion. It is lead by an Imperial Clone Senior Clone Commander and/or a New Sith Lord/New Sith General. The Ghost Legions is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Corps:  
ten legions (fifty thousand Battle Droids and fifty thousand Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a corps. It is lead by an Imperial Clone Marshall Commander and/or a New Sith Lord/New Sith General. The Ghost Corps' is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Systems Army:  
five corps (two hundred fifty thousand Battle Droids and two hundred fifty thousand Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a systems army. It is lead by a New Sith High Lord/New Sith Senior General. The Ghost Systems Armies is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

Sector Army:  
two systems armies (five hundred thousand Battle Droids and five hundred thousand Imperial Clone Troopers) made up a sector army. It is lead by a New Sith High Councilmember/New Sith High General. The Ghost Sector Army (under the command of Darth Hoth, Head of the Pyramid of Biotic Science) is one of the Imperial's Elite Combat Units.

New Sith/Imperial Republic Army:  
sixty sector armies worth of Clone units, a total of sixty million Clone units, and sixty sector armies worth of Battle Droids, a total of sixty million Battle Droids, with Emperor Vader as Supreme Commander-in-Chief, but he rarely left the safety of the Capital Planet to lead to it into battle personal. Instead, he delegated it to the Grand Field Marshall Rex and his Apprentice, Darth Wrath. However when the Emperor felt it appropriate for him to take command the Army personally, he would take the entire Imperial Capital World Sector Army with him for safety reasons.


	10. The New Sith Imperial Navy

**The New Sith Imperial Navy**

The New Sith Imperial Navy, now known as the Imperial Republic Armada, was always large in numbers, due to its recruitment policy as well as the Planet Revana; a massive planetary factory that was able to create an entire spaceship at the speed of which could be unprecedented. The New Sith Clone Wars was it first actual galactic war. It would later fight in the Galactic Civil War as well as the Yuuzhan Vong War both of which stretched their resources to the breaking point (an assumed combined grand total of two and a half billion sailors served during both wars).

Superweapons:

First Death Star:  
the size of a class IV moon, the First Death Star measures one hundred twenty kilometers in diameter and was heavily armed: one Concave Dish Composite Beam Superlaser with a Range: 47,060,000 kilometers, five thousand Taim &amp; Bak D6 turbolaser batteries, five thousand Taim &amp; Bak XX-9 heavy turbolasers, two thousand five hundred SFS L-s 4.9 laser cannons, two thousand five hundred Borstel MS-1 ion cannons, seven hundred sixty-eight Phylon tractor beam generators and five hundred fifty-five SB-920 Laser Cannons. It was destroyed during the Battle of Yavin by Luke Skywalker after it failed to destroy Alderaan because Alderaan was a Core World planet (the only Region of the Galaxy that Emperor Vader has direct control over).

Second Death Star:  
the current Death Star measures one hundred sixty kilometers and is heavily armed: one Concave Dish Composite Beam Superlaser, fifteen thousand Turbolaser batteries, fifteen thousand Heavy turbolaser batteries, seven thousand five hundred Laser cannons, five thousand Ion cannons, and four thousand Tractor beam generators. It is currently the only Death Star in the Imperial Republic Armada.

Capital ship classes:

Hutt Defense Force/New Sith/Imperial Republic N390 Harrower-class Dreadnaught:  
a leviathan of a starship, the New Sith/Imperial Republic N390 Harrower-class Dreadnaught measures a staggering eighteen thousand meters in length and was heavily armed: fifty-six turbolaser turrets, fifty quad laser turrets, forty proton missile launchers, thirty concussion missile launchers and twenty-eight tractor beam projectors. A single N390 Harrower-class Dreadnaught required a crew of about four hundred thousand sailors to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Imperator_; the H.D.F.S.S. _Dark_ _Hand_ (which was rebuild as the N.S.I.S.S. _Dark_ _Hand_); the N.S.I.S.S. _Emperor's Hand_. Number of ships built: 33 (one destroyed by Republic Naval fleet at the Battle for the Freedom of Naboo (the H.D.F.S.S. _Dark_ _Hand_), thirty-two built since then).

New Sith/Imperial Republic N380 Defender-class Dreadnaught:  
a colossus of a starship, the New Sith/Imperial Republic N380 Defender-class Dreadnaught measures a staggering sixteen thousand meters and was heavily armed: five hundred heavy laser cannons, five hundred fifty turbolaser batteries and one Superlaser capable of creaking through an enemy planetary shields. A single N380 Defender-class Dreadnaught required a crew of about three hundred thousand sailors to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Defender_ and the N.S.I.S.S. _Oppressor_. Number of ships built: ten.

New Sith/Imperial Republic N370 Executor-class Dreadnaught:  
a colossus of a starship, the New Sith/Imperial Republic N370 Executor-class Dreadnaught measures a staggering fourteen thousand meters and was heavily armed: five hundred heavy laser cannons and five hundred fifty turbolaser batteries. N370 Executor-class Dreadnaught required a crew of about three hundred thousand sailors to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Executioner_ and the N.S.I.S.S. _Avenger_. Number of ships built: ten.

New Sith/Imperial Republic N360 Eclipse-class Dreadnaught:  
a colossus of a starship, the New Sith/Imperial Republic N360 Eclipse-class Dreadnaught measures a staggering twelve thousand meters and was heavily armed: five hundred heavy laser cannons, and five hundred fifty turbolaser batteries. A single N360 Eclipse-class Dreadnaught required a crew of about three hundred thousand sailors to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Monster_ and the N.S.I.S.S. _Revenge_. Number of ships built: ten.

New Sith/Imperial Republic N350 Emperor-class Dreadnaught:  
a colossus of a starship, the New Sith/Imperial Republic N350 Emperor-class Dreadnaught measures a staggering ten thousand meters and was heavily armed: five hundred heavy laser cannons and five hundred fifty turbolaser batteries. A single N350 Emperor-class Dreadnaught required a crew of about three hundred thousand sailors to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Bombardier_ and the N.S.I.S.S. _Assailant_. Number of ships built: ten.

New Sith/Imperial Republic N340 Galaxy-class Dreadnaught:  
a colossus of a starship, the New Sith/Imperial Republic N340 Galaxy-class Dreadnaught measures a staggering eight thousand meters and was heavily armed: five hundred heavy laser cannons and five hundred fifty turbolaser batteries. A single N340 Galaxy-class Dreadnaught required a crew of about three hundred thousand sailors to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Guardian_ and the N.S.I.S.S. _Aggression_. Number of ships built: ten.

New Sith/Imperial Republic N330 Domination-class Dreadnaught:  
a colossus of a starship, the New Sith/Imperial Republic N330 Domination-class Dreadnaught measures a staggering six thousand meters and was heavily armed: five hundred heavy laser cannons and five hundred fifty turbolaser batteries. A single N330 Domination-class Dreadnaught required a crew of about three hundred thousand sailors to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Protector_ and the N.S.I.S.S. _Blockader_. Number of ships built: ten.

New Sith/Imperial Republic RDY Consular-class Battlecruiser:  
a gigantic starship, the Consular-class Battlecruiser measures a staggering four thousand nine hundred ninety-nine meters in length and was heavily armed: forty-six turbolaser turrets, thirty-five quad laser turrets, thirty proton missile launchers, twenty concussion missile launchers, eighteen tractor beam projectors and one Gravity-Well Projector capable of stopping a retreating Starfleet dead in its tracks as well as one to two cloaking device capable of cloaking the entire Battlecruiser but requires immense amount of energy to sustain either device for any amount of time. A single Consular-class Battlecruiser required a crew of about two hundred thousand sailors to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _New Sith's New Hope_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Vader's Hand_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Darth Justice's Hand_.

New Sith/Imperial Republic RDY Subjugator-class Heavy Cruiser:  
a gigantic starship, the Subjugator-class Heavy Cruiser measures a staggering four thousand eight hundred forty-five meters in length and was heavily armed: two Ion pulse cannons, five Heavy turbolaser batteries, two Medium turbolaser batteries, five Point-defense light laser cannon batteries, two Tractor beam batteries and fifty Proton torpedo launchers. A single Subjugator-class Heavy Cruiser required a crew of about twenty-three thousand three hundred fifty sailors to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Benevolence;_ the N.S.I.S.S. _Emperor's Fist_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Empress's Fist_.

New Sith Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship:  
an enormous starship, the vintage Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship measures a staggering three thousand one seventy meters in length and was heavily armed: forty-two Quad turbolaser batteries. A single Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship required a crew of about twenty-five command staff and one hundred fifty droids to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Saak'ak_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Vuutun_ _Palaa_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Devourer_.

New Sith Lucrehulk-class Battleship:  
an enormous starship, the vintage Lucrehulk-class Battleship measures a staggering three thousand one seventy meters in length and was heavily armed: forty-two Quad turbolaser batteries. A single Lucrehulk-class Battleship required a crew of about one hundred fifty to three hundred fifty to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Greed_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Consume_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Defiance_.

Galactic Republic/New Sith/Imperial Republic Imperial-class Star Destroyer:  
a massive starship, the Imperial-class Star Destroyer measures a staggering sixteen hundred meters in length and was heavily armed: sixty Taim &amp; Bak XX-9 heavy turbolaser batteries, sixty Borstel NK-7 ion cannons and ten Phylon Q7 tractor beam projectors. A single Imperial-class Star Destroyer required a crew of nine thousand two hundred thirty-five officers, twenty-seven thousand eight hundred and fifty enlisted to operate and can deploy up to nine thousand seven hundred Imperial Clone Troopers as well as eight thousand nine hundred Battle Droid units. The design was stolen from the Galactic Republic by Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen when he defected to the New Sith Empire just before the Battle of Geonosis. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Devastator_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Devastation_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Vengeance_. Number of ships built: 19,000

Galactic Republic/Republic-in-exile/Rebel Alliance/Imperial Republic MC80 Home One Type Star Cruiser:  
a massive starship, the MC80 Home One Type Star Cruiser measures a staggering one thousand two hundred meters in length and was heavily armed: thirty-six Turbolaser cannons, thirty-six Heavy ion cannons, and six Tractor beam projectors. A single Home One Type Star Cruiser required a crew of about five thousand four hundred and two Crewmen and seventy-eight Gunners to operate and can deploy a ground force of about one thousand two hundred troops.

Galactic Republic/Republic-in-exile/Rebel Alliance/Imperial Republic MC80 Liberty Type Star Cruiser:  
a massive starship, the MC80 Home One Type Star Cruiser measures a staggering one thousand two hundred meters in length and was heavily armed: forty-eight Turbolasers, twenty Ion batteries and six Tractor beam projectors. A single Home One Type Star Cruiser required a crew of about six hundred sixty-eight Officers and four thousand seven hundred thirty four Enlisted to operate and can deploy a ground force of about one thousand two hundred troops.

Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer:  
a massive starship, the vintage Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer measures a staggering one thousand eighty-eight meters in length and was heavily armed: fourteen quad turbolaser turrets, thirty-four dual laser cannons, two ion cannons, twelve point-defense ion cannons and one hundred and two proton torpedo tubes. A single Providence-class carrier required a crew of about six hundred to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Invisible Hand_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Imperial Hand_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Sidious Hand_.

New Sith Recusant-class Light Destroyer:  
a massive starship, the vintage Recusant-class Light Destroyer measures a staggering one thousand one hundred eighty-seven meters in length and was heavily armed: one prow heavy turbolaser cannon, four heavy turbolaser cannons, six heavy turbolaser turrets, five turbolaser cannons, thirty dual laser cannons, twelve dual light laser cannons and sixty point-defense laser cannons. A single Recusant-class Light Destroyer requires a crew of about three hundred to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _New Sith's Hand_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Wrath of the Empire_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Fury of the Empire_.

Galactic Republic/New Sith/Imperial Republic Venator-class Star Destroyer:  
a giant of a starship, the vintage Venator-class Star Destroyer measures a staggering eleven hundred thirty-seven meters in length and was heavily armed: eight DBY-827 heavy turbolaser turrets, two medium duel turbolaser cannons, fifty-two point-defense laser cannons, four proton torpedo tubes and six tractor beam projector. A single Venator-class Star Destroyer required a crew of about seven thousand four hundred to operate. The design was stolen from the Galactic Republic by Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen when he defected to the New Sith Empire just before the Battle of Geonosis. Example: the N.S.I.S.S. _Resolution_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Resolute_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Demolisher_. Number of ships built: 16,000

Galactic Republic/New Sith/Imperial Republic Victory-class Star Destroyer:  
a medium sized starship, the vintage Victory-class Star Destroyer measures a modest nine hundred meters in length and was lightly armed: ten Quad turbolaser batteries, forty Double turbolaser batteries, eighty Concussion missile tubes and ten tractor beam projectors. A single Victory-class Star Destroyer required a crew of about four thousand seven hundred ninety-eight to operate. The design was stolen from the Galactic Republic by Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen when he defected to the New Sith Empire just before the Battle of Geonosis. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Chimaera_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Victoria_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Defense_. Number of ships built: 10,000

New Sith Munificent-class Star Frigate:  
a medium sized starship, the vintage Munificent-class Star frigate measures a modest eight hundred twenty-five meters in meters in length and was modestly armed: two heavy turbolaser cannons, two long-range ion cannons, twenty-six twin turbolaser cannons, twenty light turbolaser turrets and thirty-eight point-defense laser cannons. A single Munificent-class Star Frigate required a crew of about two hundred to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _New Sith's Revenge_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Vader's Wrath_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Darth Justice's Fury_.

Galactic Republic/New Sith/Imperial Republic Acclamator I-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship:  
a medium sized starship, the Acclamator I-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship measures a modest seven hundred fifty-two meters in length and was modestly armed: twelve quad turbolaser turrets, twenty-four laser cannons and four missile/torpedo launch tubes. A single Acclamator I Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship required a crew of about seven hundred to operate and could carry up to sixteen thousand Imperial Clone Troopers and up to fifteen thousand Battle Droid Units at a time. The design was stolen from the Galactic Republic by Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen when he defected to the New Sith Empire just before the Battle of Geonosis. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Hand_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Mandalore_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Ironsides_.

Galactic Republic/New Sith/Imperial Republic Acclamator II-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship:  
a medium sized starship, the Acclamator II-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship measures a modest seven hundred fifty-two meters in length and was modestly armed: twelve quad turbolaser turrets, twenty-four laser cannons and four missile/torpedo launch tubes. A single Acclamator II Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship required a crew of about twenty thousand one hundred forty-one to operate and could carry up to three thousand two hundred Imperial Clone Troopers and up to four thousand Battle Droid Units at a time. The design was stolen from the Galactic Republic by Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen when he defected to the New Sith Empire just before the Battle of Geonosis. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Wrath_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Fury_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Anger_.

New Sith/Imperial Republic Broadside-class Cruiser kdb-1:  
a small sized starship, the Broadside-class Cruiser kdb-1 measures a modest five hundred meters in length and was lightly armed: forty Concussion missile launchers and two turbolasers. A single Broadside-class Cruiser required a crew of about three to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Avenger_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Hellfire_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Aggressor_.

Galactic Republic/New Sith/Imperial Republic Hammerhead-class Cruiser:  
a smallish starship, the vintage Hammerhead-class Cruiser measures three hundred fifteen meters in length and was lightly armed: four Dual heavy Turbolaser cannons; two Turbolaser cannons; two Quad laser cannons; two Point-defense laser cannon batteries and one Tractor beam generator. A single Hammerhead-class Cruiser required a crew of about three hundred to operate. The design was stolen from the Galactic Republic by Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen when he defected to the New Sith Empire just before the Battle of Geonosis. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Worth_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Manka Cat_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Hammer of Empire_.

Republic-in-exile/Rebel Alliance/Imperial Republic EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate:  
a tiny sized starship, the EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate measures a modest three hundred meters and was lightly armed: twelve Taim &amp; Bak XX-9 heavy turbolaser batteries, twelve Borstel NK-7 ion cannons and two Phylon Q7 tractor beam projectors. A single Frigate required a crew of about four hundred to operate. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Burner_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Bombardier_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Taris_.

Galactic Republic/New Sith/Imperial Republic Consular-class Cruiser (Charger c80 retrofit):  
a tiny sized starship, the Consular-class Cruiser (Charger c80 retrofit) measures a meek one hundred thirty-eight and fifty-five meters in length and was very lightly armed: five Twin turbolaser cannon batteries and two Point-defense medium laser cannons. A single Consular-class Cruiser required a crew of about eight to operate. The design was stolen from the Galactic Republic by Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen when he defected to the New Sith Empire just before the Battle of Geonosis. Examples: the N.S.I.S.S. _Rash_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Endar Spine_; the N.S.I.S.S. _Fist of the Empire_.

Galactic Republic/New Sith/Imperial Republic Imperial Low-Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry Repulsorlift Gunship:  
a tiny yet speedy assault craft, the Imperial Low-Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry Repulsorlift Gunship measures a meek seventeen meters and was lightly armed: three Anti-personnel laser turrets, four Composite-beam laser turrets, two Mass-driver missile launchers (30 missiles each) and eight Light air-to-air rockets. A single gunship required a crew of about six to operate. The design was stolen from the Galactic Republic by Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen when he defected to the New Sith Empire just before the Battle of Geonosis.

Logistics Ship Classes:

Lucrehulk-Class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler:  
a mammoth cargo ship, the Lucrehulk-Class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler was used exclusively during the New Sith Clone Wars as a Cargo Ship and had no armament making it imperative that it take an escort fleet with it at all times.

Hardcell-Class Interstellar Transport:  
An impressive interstellar transport, the Hardcell-Class Interstellar Transport was used exclusively during the New Sith Clone Wars as a troop transport and had little to no armament making it imperative that it have a Starfighter escort to the planet's surface to prevent casualties.

C-9979 Landing Ship:  
an impressive ship-to-planet transportation, the C-9979 Landing Ship was used exclusively by Battle Droid units of the New Sith Imperial Army during the New Sith Clone Wars and had little to no armament making imperative that each one have Starfighter escort to the planet's surface to prevent casualties.

Wrath-class Imperial Transport/Interceptor:  
an impressive transport, the Wrath-class is exclusively used by Gray Lords of the Sith/High Dark Councilmembers/members of the Imperial Family for transportation purposes, as well as a fast means of escape and it has some armament making it improper to send an escort of any kind with it.

Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle:  
a recently developed type of transport, the Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle is currently used Transport and Cargo ship and has some armament making it improper to send an escort of any kind with it.

Naval Starfighter Classes:

Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V wing Starfighter:  
a mighty assault Starfighter, the Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing Starfighter were the mainstay of the New Sith Imperial Starfighter Corps during the New Sith Clone Wars (92% of the Starfighters used by the Imperial Trooper Pilots during that conflict). The design was stolen from the Galactic Republic by Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen when he defected to the New Sith Empire just before the Battle of Geonosis. For armament, it carried two twin laser cannons on each wing.

Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter:  
a mighty assault Starfighter, the Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter were a rarity of the New Sith Imperial Starfighter Corps during the New Sith Clone Wars (7% of the Starfighters used by the Imperial Trooper Pilots during that conflict). The design was stolen from the Galactic Republic by Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen when he defected to the New Sith Empire just before the Battle of Geonosis. For armament, it carried two medium laser cannons; two aft laser cannons; six proton Torpedoes.

V19 Torrent Starfighter:  
a mighty assault Starfighter, the V19 Torrent Starfighter were the rarest Starfighter class of the New Sith Imperial Starfighter Corps during the New Sith Clone Wars (1% of the Starfighters used by the Imperial Trooper Pilots during that conflict). The design was stolen from the Galactic Republic by Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen when he defected to the New Sith Empire just before the Battle of Geonosis. For armament, it carried two laser cannons (one on each wingtip); two concussion missile launchers. The number of concussion missiles carried by the V-19 was at least six.

Hyena-class bomber:  
a lightening fast bomber, the Hyena-class bomber is currently the only Droid Starfighter class in the New Sith Imperial Starfighter Corps. For armament, it carries four proton bombs; six proton torpedoes; six concussion missiles inside the bomb bay beneath the hull. The Hyena bomber also carried two light laser cannons, which eliminated the need for fighter escort

Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptor:  
a powerful assault Interceptor class of Starfighter, the Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptor was a mainstay of the New Sith Starfighter Corps' New Sith Pilots' Corps used during New Sith Clone Wars (over 50% of the Starfighters used by the New Sith Pilots). The design was stolen by the New Sith Imperial Intelligence Agency just after the Battle of Geonosis. For armament, it carried two dual-laser cannons; two secondary ion cannons.

Delta-8 Aethersprite-class light Interceptor:  
a powerful assault Interceptor class of Starfighter, the Delta-8 Aethersprite light Interceptor was a mainstay of the New Sith Starfighter Corps' New Sith Pilots' Corps used during New Sith Clone Wars (over 50% of the Starfighters used by the New Sith Pilots). The design was stolen by the New Sith Imperial Intelligence Agency just after the Battle of Geonosis. For armament, it carried Taim Co. sds 8/5 dual laser cannons or Quad-pulse laser cannons; Optional warhead launcher.

Star Defender-Class Starfighter:  
a multirole Starfighter, the Star Defender-Class Starfighter can carry out any mission from bombing runs to hit-and-run attacks. For armament, it carries two SFS L-s1 laser cannons; SFS-M-s3 concussion missiles; ArmaTek SJ-62/68 orbital mines; ArmaTek VL-61/79 proton bombs.

Star Interceptor-Class Starfighter:  
a powerful Starfighter, the Star Interceptor-Class Starfighter can chase down enemy Starfighters with ease. For armament, it carries four dual laser cannons; four ion cannons.

Rebel Alliance/Imperial Republic T-65 X-Wing Space Superiority Fighter:  
during the midpoint to later end of the Galactic Civil War, the T-65 X-Wing Space Superiority Fighter became the workhorse of Rebel war effort. When Emperor Vader revealed that the Galactic Civil War really was a part of a magnificent plot by Darth Sidious with an eye on the Emperor's throne and he suggested that they join forces in an Imperial Republic, Rebel Alliance warily agreed the idea. Since then, the T-65 X-Wing Space Superiority Fighter has seen much action in the Yuuzhan Vong War. For armament, it carries four Taim &amp; Bak KX9 laser cannons; two Krupx MG7 proton torpedo launchers.

Rebel Alliance/Imperial Republic BTL S3 Y-Wing Attack Starfighter:  
during the beginning part of the Galactic Civil War, the BTL S3 Y-wing Attack Starfighter became the workhorse of Rebel war effort. When Emperor Vader revealed that the Galactic Civil War really was a part of a magnificent plot by Darth Sidious with an eye on the Emperor's throne and he suggested that they join forces in an Imperial Republic, Rebel Alliance warily agreed the idea. Since then, the BTL S3 Y-Wing Attack Starfighter has seen much action in the Yuuzhan Vong War. For armament, it carries two Taim &amp; Bak KX5 laser cannons, two Arakyd Flex Tube proton torpedo launchers (four torpedoes per launcher); two ArMek SW-4 light Ion cannons.

Rebel Alliance/Imperial Republic RZ-1 A-Wing Starfighter:  
during the later end of the Galactic Civil War, the RZ-1 A-Wing Starfighter became an essential workhorse of Rebel war effort. When Emperor Vader revealed that the Galactic Civil War really was a part of a magnificent plot by Darth Sidious with an eye on the Emperor's throne and he suggested that they join forces in an Imperial Republic, Rebel Alliance warily agreed the idea. Since then, the RZ-1 A-Wing Starfighter has seen much action in the Yuuzhan Vong War. For armament, it carries two Borstel RG9 laser cannons; two Dymek HM-6 concussion missile launchers (six missiles per launcher).

Rebel Alliance/Imperial Republic B-Wing Heavy Assault Starfighter:  
during the midpoint to later end of the Galactic Civil War, the B-Wing Heavy Assault Starfighter became the workhorse of Rebel war effort. When Emperor Vader revealed that the Galactic Civil War really was a part of a magnificent plot by Darth Sidious with an eye on the Emperor's throne and he suggested that they join forces in an Imperial Republic, Rebel Alliance warily agreed the idea. Since then, the B-Wing Heavy Assault Starfighter has seen much action in the Yuuzhan Vong War. For armament, it carries three ArMek SW-7a ion cannons; one Gyrhil R-9X heavy laser cannon; Gyrhil 72 twin auto-blasters; two Krupx MG9 proton torpedo launchers.

Naboo Imperial N-1 Starfighter:  
a strong and shifty Starfighter, the red and gold Naboo Imperial N-1 Starfighter has a built-in speed accelerator meaning it can reach 6gs in under a minute as well as a powerful shield generator that makes it invincible in combat. It was first deployed at the New Sith Clone Wars Battle of Naboo of 21 B.B.Y. and has seen much action since that time. For armament, it carries a pair of twin laser cannons; a proton torpedo magazine with a capacity of twenty torpedoes.

Organization:

Element:  
The technical name given to a single ship, each ship was normally commanded by a Captain. Rarely was a New Sith Commander given command of a ship.

Section:  
A Section was usually commanded by the most senior Captain, unless there was a New Sith Commander present. The exact role of a Section determined how many ships it contained. Large warships, such as battleships and cruisers, operated in "lines" of 10 to 14 vessels. Smaller craft, such as corvettes, operated in "flotillas" of 12 to 16 vessels.

Squadron:  
A Squadron was commanded by a Commodore or New Sith General and consisted of 32 to 42 Sections, or roughly 320 to 588 warships, plus support units. Each Section was meant to complement each other, such as a group of escorts providing a defensive screen for larger warships.

Battle Group:  
A Battle Group was commanded by an Admiral or New Sith General and consisted of 20 to 40 Squadrons. Numbering between 840 to 1,680 warships plus support units, a Battle Group was considered to have enough force to take all but the most heavily fortified enemy strongholds.

Fleet:  
A Fleet was commanded by a Fleet Admiral. It was generally composed of 30 to 60 Battle Groups numbering between 25,200 to 100,800 warships plus support units.

Armada:  
An Armada was an administrative formation representing all forces allocated to a specific theater of war, generally numbering between 1,000,000 to 5,000,000 warships plus support units. It was commanded by a New Sith High General, such as a member of the New Sith High Council.

The New Sith Imperial Navy:  
Consisting of hundreds of thousands fleets and divided into twelve Armadas, the Navy was under the leadership of the Supreme Commander-in-Chief Emperor Vader himself, but he rarely left the safety of the Capital Planet to lead to it into battle personal. Instead, he delegated it to the Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen and his Apprentice, Darth Wrath. However when the Emperor felt it appropriate for him to take command the Navy personally, he would take the entire Imperial Capital World Sector Armada with him for safety reasons.

In addition to the above:

Task Force:  
a typical Task Force consisted of about half a Section or roughly five warships plus support units. A single Task Force was considered powerful enough to break through a blockade.

Escort Force:  
a typical Escort Force consisted of about half a Squadron or roughly one hundred sixty warships plus support ships. A single Escort Force was considered more than enough to protect the New Sith Empire's/Imperial Republic's supply lines.

Blockade Fleet:  
a typical Blockade Fleet consisted of about half a Fleet or roughly 5,040 warships plus support units. A single Blockade Fleet was considered powerful enough to blockade a small planetary system or a small moon.

Escort Fleet:  
a typical Escort Fleet consisted of about two Fleets or roughly fifty thousand four hundred warships plus support ships. A single Escort Force was considered even more than enough to protect the New Sith Empire's/Imperial Republic's supply lines.

Blockade Armada:  
a typical Blockade Armada consisted of half an Armada or roughly 500,000 warship plus support units. A single Blockade Armada was considered powerful enough to blockade a large planetary system or a large moon.

Escort Armada:  
a typical Escort Armada consisted of about two Armadas or roughly two million warships plus support ships. A single Escort Armada was considered more than enough to protect the New Sith Empire's/Imperial Republic's supply lines. Shadow Armada was about the size of an Escort Armada but rarely performed escort duty.


	11. The New Sith Imperial Starfighter Corps

**The New Sith Imperial Starfighter Corps**

The New Sith Imperial Starfighter Corps, now known as the Imperial Republic Starfighter Corps, was always large in numbers, due to its recruitment policy as well as the Planet Revana; a massive planetary factory that was able to create an entire Starfighter Group at the speed of which could be unprecedented. The New Sith Clone Wars was it first actual galactic war. It would later fight in the Galactic Civil War as well as the Yuuzhan Vong War both of which stretched their resources to the breaking point (an assumed combined grand total of two and a half billion Imperial Clone Starfighter Pilots (with twenty-five percent of these being Starfighter Aces) served during both wars).

Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V wing Starfighter:  
a mighty assault Starfighter, the Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing Starfighter were the mainstay of the New Sith Imperial Starfighter Corps during the New Sith Clone Wars (92% of the Starfighters used by the Imperial Trooper Pilots during that conflict). The design was stolen from the Galactic Republic by Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen when he deflected to the New Sith Empire just before the Battle of Geonosis. For armament, it carried two twin laser cannons on each wing.

Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter:  
a mighty assault Starfighter, the Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter were a rarity of the New Sith Imperial Starfighter Corps during the New Sith Clone Wars (7% of the Starfighters used by the Imperial Trooper Pilots during that conflict). The design was stolen from the Galactic Republic by Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen when he deflected to the New Sith Empire just before the Battle of Geonosis. For armament, it carried two medium laser cannons; two aft laser cannons; six proton Torpedoes.

V19 Torrent Starfighter:  
a mighty assault Starfighter, the V19 Torrent Starfighter were the rarest Starfighter class of the New Sith Imperial Starfighter Corps during the New Sith Clone Wars (1% of the Starfighters used by the Imperial Trooper Pilots during that conflict). The design was stolen from the Galactic Republic by Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen when he deflected to the New Sith Empire just before the Battle of Geonosis. For armament, it carried two laser cannons (one on each wingtip); two concussion missile launchers. The number of concussion missiles carried by the V-19 was at least six.

Hyena-class bomber:  
a lightening fast bomber, the Hyena-class bomber is currently the only Droid Starfighter class in the New Sith Imperial Starfighter Corps. For armament, it carries four proton bombs; six proton torpedoes; six concussion missiles inside the bomb bay beneath the hull. The Hyena bomber also carried two light laser cannons, which eliminated the need for fighter escort

Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptor:  
a powerful assault Interceptor class of Starfighter, the Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptor was a mainstay of the New Sith Starfighter Corps' New Sith Pilots' Corps used during New Sith Clone Wars (over 50% of the Starfighters used by the New Sith Pilots). The design was stolen by the New Sith Imperial Intelligence Agency just after the Battle of Geonosis. For armament, it carried two dual-laser cannons; two secondary ion cannons.

Delta-8 Aethersprite-class light Interceptor:  
a powerful assault Interceptor class of Starfighter, the Delta-8 Aethersprite light Interceptor was a mainstay of the New Sith Starfighter Corps' New Sith Pilots' Corps used during New Sith Clone Wars (over 50% of the Starfighters used by the New Sith Pilots). The design was stolen by the New Sith Imperial Intelligence Agency just after the Battle of Geonosis. For armament, it carried Taim Co. sds 8/5 dual laser cannons or Quad-pulse laser cannons; Optional warhead launcher.

Star Defender-Class Starfighter:  
a multirole Starfighter, the Star Defender-Class Starfighter can carry out any mission from bombing runs to hit-and-run attacks. For armament, it carries two SFS L-s1 laser cannons; SFS-M-s3 concussion missiles; ArmaTek SJ-62/68 orbital mines; ArmaTek VL-61/79 proton bombs.

Star Interceptor-Class Starfighter:  
a powerful Starfighter, the Star Interceptor-Class Starfighter can chase down enemy Starfighters with ease. For armament, it carries four dual laser cannons; four ion cannons.

Rebel Alliance/Imperial Republic T-65 X-Wing Space Superiority Fighter:  
during the midpoint to later end of the Galactic Civil War, the T-65 X-Wing Space Superiority Fighter became the workhorse of Rebel war effort. When Emperor Vader revealed that the Galactic Civil War really was a part of a magnificent plot by Darth Sidious with an eye on the Emperor's throne and he suggested that they join forces in an Imperial Republic, Rebel Alliance warily agreed the idea. Since then, the T-65 X-Wing Space Superiority Fighter has seen much action in the Yuuzhan Vong War. For armament, it carries four Taim &amp; Bak KX9 laser cannons; two Krupx MG7 proton torpedo launchers.

Rebel Alliance/Imperial Republic BTL S3 Y-Wing Attack Starfighter:  
during the beginning part of the Galactic Civil War, the BTL S3 Y-wing Attack Starfighter became the workhorse of Rebel war effort. When Emperor Vader revealed that the Galactic Civil War really was a part of a magnificent plot by Darth Sidious with an eye on the Emperor's throne and he suggested that they join forces in an Imperial Republic, Rebel Alliance warily agreed the idea. Since then, the BTL S3 Y-Wing Attack Starfighter has seen much action in the Yuuzhan Vong War. For armament, it carries two Taim &amp; Bak KX5 laser cannons, two Arakyd Flex Tube proton torpedo launchers (four torpedoes per launcher); two ArMek SW-4 light Ion cannons.

Rebel Alliance/Imperial Republic RZ-1 A-Wing Starfighter:  
during the later end of the Galactic Civil War, the RZ-1 A-Wing Starfighter became an essential workhorse of Rebel war effort. When Emperor Vader revealed that the Galactic Civil War really was a part of a magnificent plot by Darth Sidious with an eye on the Emperor's throne and he suggested that they join forces in an Imperial Republic, Rebel Alliance warily agreed the idea. Since then, the RZ-1 A-Wing Starfighter has seen much action in the Yuuzhan Vong War. For armament, it carries two Borstel RG9 laser cannons; two Dymek HM-6 concussion missile launchers (six missiles per launcher).

Rebel Alliance/Imperial Republic B-Wing Heavy Assault Starfighter:  
during the midpoint to later end of the Galactic Civil War, the B-Wing Heavy Assault Starfighter became the workhorse of Rebel war effort. When Emperor Vader revealed that the Galactic Civil War really was a part of a magnificent plot by Darth Sidious with an eye on the Emperor's throne and he suggested that they join forces in an Imperial Republic, Rebel Alliance warily agreed the idea. Since then, the B-Wing Heavy Assault Starfighter has seen much action in the Yuuzhan Vong War. For armament, it carries three ArMek SW-7a ion cannons; one Gyrhil R-9X heavy laser cannon; Gyrhil 72 twin auto-blasters; two Krupx MG9 proton torpedo launchers.

Naboo Imperial N-1 Starfighter:  
a strong and shifty Starfighter, the red and gold Naboo Imperial N-1 Starfighter has a built-in speed accelerator meaning it can reach 6gs in under a minute as well as a powerful shield generator that makes it invincible in combat. It was first deployed at the New Sith Clone Wars Battle of Naboo of 21 B.B.Y. and has seen much action since that time. For armament, it carries a pair of twin laser cannons; a proton torpedo magazine with a capacity of twenty torpedoes.

Organization:

Section: A Section was commanded by a Lieutenant and composed of 2 to 4 Starfighters. The Ghost Sections was one of the Imperial's Elite Fighter Units.

Flight: A Flight was composed of two sections, 4 to 8 Starfighters plus support crews, and command by a Captain. The Ghost Flights was one of the Imperial's Elite Fighter Units.

Squadron: A Squadron was composed of 3 to 4 flights, 12 to 32 Starfighters plus support crews, and commanded by an Imperial Major or New Sith Commander. The Ghost Squadrons was one of the Imperial's Elite Fighter Units.

Wing: A Wing was of 3 to 10 squadrons, 36 to 320 Starfighters plus support crews, and command by an Imperial clone commander or New Sith General. The Ghost Wings was one of the Imperial's Elite Fighter Units.

Group: A Group was composed of two wings, 72 to 640 Starfighters plus support crews, and commanded by an Imperial Clone Trooper Commander and a New Sith High General. The Ghost Group, usually under the command of Darth Brutus, was one of the Imperial's Elite Fighter Units.

New Sith/Imperial Republic Starfighter Corps: Consisting of thirteen Groups, the Starfighter Crops was under the leadership of Commander-in-Chief Emperor Vader himself, but he rarely left the safety of the Capital Planet to lead to it into battle personal. Instead, he delegated it to the Grand Starfighter Ace Herinald Screed and Darth Brutus. However when the Emperor felt it appropriate for him to take command the Starfighter Corps personally, he would take the entire Imperial Capital World Sector Group with him for safety reasons.


	12. Part Two: Attack of the Clones: Prologue

**Part Two:**

**Attack of the Clones**

**Prologue**

**Character Profile**

**Characters name:  
Darth Vader**

**Species:  
Human Male**

**Birth year/month/date:  
54 B.B.Y. (unknown to the general galactic public as growth acceleration has aged him to a twenty year old)**

**Other important facts:  
brilliant military strategist (can change his plans on a dime meaning he can outthink his opponent and change his attack plan accordingly); plans to avenge Gray Sith Lord's extinction on the Jedi and on the "True Dark Sided Sith Lords".**

**Character Profile**

**Characters name:  
Darth Wrath**

**Species:  
Togruta female**

**Birth year/month/date:  
49 B.B.Y. (unknown to the general galactic public as growth acceleration has aged her to a twenty-three year old)**

**Other important facts:  
Lord Vader's personal assassin; Lord Vader's Wrath/Enforcer; found by Lord Vader as a three year old baby.**

**Character Profile**

**Characters name:  
Darth Vengeance**

**Species:  
Human Female**

**Birth year/month/date:  
54 B.B.Y./2****nd****/3****rd**

**Other important facts:**  
**Jedi Knights found her as a baby while investigating a report of a slaving ring operating in the Galactic Core/The Core Worlds, plans to be the greatest Jedi Knight to ever walk the galaxy, now plans to aide her brother in avenging their order's extinction on every Jedi; was once Obi-Wan Kenobi's lover; now she is Wullf Yularen's lover and wife.**

**Character Profile**

**Characters name:  
Darth Justice**

**Species:  
Human Female**

**Birth year/month/date:  
46 B.B.Y. (unknown to the general galactic public as growth acceleration had aged to a twenty year old)**

**Other important facts:  
kidnapped as a two-day-old infant to train her in ways of the Gray Sith Lords.**

**Naboo, Theed, Imperial Theed Palace, Imperial Naboo Military Governor's Office, 32 B.B.Y. 0.05.09 A.B.N. 10 B.B.G. 14:00 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

A single stoop-shouldered, gray-robed man stood in the middle of the vast Imperial Naboo Military Governor's Office, cloaked and hooded so that none but those directly in the path of his gaze could see his visage. A young strong-shouldered, red-robed Togruta woman stood at his side cloaked, but not hooded so one could see her visage. These two were Darth Vader and his apprentice Darth Wrath, Gray Lords of the Sith. The Master and his Apprentice, the Emperor and his Wrath, these are but two of their official titles but in private and their own personal quarters where none but the New Sith High Council members were allowed, they were Skyguy and Snips, or Anakin Skywalker (Starkiller to most of Galactic populace of their Enemy the Galactic Republic) and Ahsoka Tano when they were alone or when one or the other was angry at the other.

It felt strange for them not to have thousands upon thousands of Battle-tested Troops that made-up the New Sith Imperial Army not on the same planet with them. The War between the Republic and the newly formed New Sith Empire was over though and it was time to begin phase two of their master plan of vengeance: the Conquest of the Republic's Capital world Coruscant and the annihilation of the Jedi Order. They know that if elements of the Jedi escaped extinction, no matter how small their numbers might be, they would face an endless Civil War and that wasn't something they wanted.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Padawan Barracks 32 B.B.Y. 0.05.09 A.B.N. 10 B.B.G. 15:30 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi sat at his deck. He had been in his quarters at the Jedi Temple ever since the Battle of Naboo as it was being called; sulking at his life had turned upside down. For two mouths he had been on top of the Galaxy, his secret lover Anna Skywalker had give herself to him finally: the last five mouths he was sucked head-first into the deepest Black-hole in the universe's arsenal, his love had been become a Sith Lady and she hadn't even written to him to check on him to see if he had any idea for baby names. Yeah, she was pregnant with his twins.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, High Jedi Council Chamber 31.09.34 B.B.Y. 0.05.09 A.B.N. 10 B.B.G. 16:00 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"Master Qui-Gon, where is your Padawan?" Jedi Master Mace Windu asked his long-time friend.

"he's still trying to kill himself," said Qui-Gon sadness entering his voice, "by starvation."

"truly, painful it is to see such a gifted student of the Force, wasting away" said Master Yoda

**Kamino, Tipocia City, Jedi Clone Cadet Barracks 31.08.03 B.B.Y. 0.06.01 A.B.N. 10 B.B.G. 17:25 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"come on Sarahi," said JC-2314 nicknamed Jackson Lee by his Clone brothers and sisters, "just one more joke…"

"no," said JC-3456 nicknamed Sarahi Su by her Clone brothers and sisters, "it's my allotted Study time."

"you're no fun," complain Jackson.

"with that attitude, you'll never graduate," said Sarahi smugly, "and, no I will not help you cheat your way through to graduation," she added foreseen his next comment with her super-advanced Force-sensitivity.

"hey, no fair!"

**Kamino, Tipocia City, Clone Cadet Barracks 31.08.03 B.B.Y. 0.06.01 A.B.N. 10 B.B.G. 17:25 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"back from target practice, Strike," said CT-7543 nicknamed Jeck by his Clone Brothers.

"yeah you should've seen him out there," said CT-5643 nicknamed Cody by his Clone Brothers.

"Shut up, Cody," snapped CT-8765 nicknamed Strike by his Clone Brothers.


	13. Part Two: Chapter one: the Winds of War

**Chapter one:**

**The Winds of War**

**Opening crawl:**

**Chaos grips the GALACTIC REPUBLIC. Influential star systems break away from the millennia-old alliance, angered over the REPUBLIC SENATE'S behavior in the last with the NEW SITH EMPIRE and have joined the IMPERIAL SENATE. On the planet of TARIS, the New Sith Empire prepares for war against the Galactic Republic and its Jedi defenders.**

**The surviving Jedi have withdrawn to the Republic's CAPITAL World of CORUSCANT, where they take advantage of the fragile peace to train a new generation of guardians for the galaxy.**

**To tip the scales and gather what little information on enemy troop movements, Imperial Intelligence's newest operative has been dispatched to Coruscant under command of the Empire's mysterious spymaster: Darth Brutus...**

**Coruscant, 500 Republica, Suite 10,987, Suite's Taxi Landing Pad 22.03.25 B.B.Y. 9.03.18 ABN 0.01.32 B.B.G. 10:30 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

A lone woman got out of the taxi at 500 Republica. She looked to be about twenty-one years-old. Imperial Agent Ella Bluetooth, or as she was known here on Coruscant, Ambassador Tetra Kryze of Mandalore, the much younger sister of Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore (the real one had killed by the Death Watch while on her way to Coruscant), looked around to make sure the coast was clear before stepping into the apartment assigned to her for her stay on Coruscant. She gave thumbs up sign to her squad of Imperial Clone Shadow Troopers who quickly stormed the apartment.

"Madam," said Imperial Clone Shadow Trooper Sergeant Nexus, "the apartment is secure."

"Very good, Sergeant Nexus," said Bluetooth, "have the Probe Droids ready by the time I'm finished making this call."

"Madam, yes, Madam."

**Coruscant, 500 Republica, Suite 10,987, Suite's Secure Holographic Message Transmitter/Holographic Twi'lek Dancer Projector 22.03.25 B.B.Y. 9.09.18 A.B.N. 0.01.32 B.B.G. 10:33 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Bluetooth watched the Holographic Twi'lek Dancer perform her sixteenth dance move before finally making her call to Darth Brutus, the Mirialan New Sith head of the Pyramid of Imperial Intelligence.

"secure transmission received, Agent," said Darth Brutus's Hologram, "we may speak freely here."

"My lady," said Bluetooth bowing respectfully to her boss, "I'm ready for your orders regarding the assignment."

"they have taught you well at the Academy, Agent," said Darth Brutus, "your mission on Coruscant is simple enough: you'll place Probe Droids on key Republic Buildings including the Jedi Temple's Jedi High Council Chamber and the Republic Senate Building among other targets. Do not fail me in this mission and do not get caught doing it. Am I understood?"

"yes, My lady," said Bluetooth.

"good," said Darth Brutus, "report back to me when you're finish with this assignment. Brutus out."

**Coruscant, exterior face of Jedi Temple 22.03.25 B.B.Y. 9.09.18 A.B.N. 0.01.32 B.B.G. 10:39 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Six minutes later, Bluetooth was almost wishing that she had never joined Imperial Intelligence. But there was no turning back now, she had made it this far.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi High Council Chamber 22.03.25 B.B.Y. 9.09.18 A.B.N. 0.01.32 B.B.G. 10:39 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

The Jedi High Council was stunned into silence so deep that one could taste it. Here before them was a fully grown Clone Jedi named Sarahi Su, who looked just like the New Sith Empress, Darth Justice, except for the fact that she was as tall as the New Sith Emperor, Darth Vader. She was wearing yellow Clone Commander Phase I Armor and was equipped with a double-bladed Lightsaber, which hung at her belt on her right side.

Master Yoda broke the silence with a silent chuckle, "a Clone you maybe, but the Force resides in all life forms, young one, use it you can to calm your mind."

"Be mindful of your feelings," said Master Mace Windu.

"Your thoughts dwell on your batch mates," said Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"I miss them," said Sarahi, "they were my brothers and sisters on Kamino but I know that my destiny is here on Coruscant."

"confer on you the level of Jedi Padawan, the Council does. But to whom we will decide," said Yoda.

"what about Knight Kenobi?" asked Master Plo Koon in a calm voice.

"That's possible," Master Windu confirmed with a nod of his head, "he and Master Qui-Gon have just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

"Enter you may, Obi-Wan," said Yoda with a knowing look at the door.

The door to the High Council Chamber opened to admit Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. He took a long moment to study his new Padawan who in turn took an equally long moment to study her new Jedi Master.


	14. Part Two: Chapter two: The Defection

**Chapter two:**

**The Defection of a Republic Naval Officer**

**Opening Crawl:**

**War looms over the GALACTIC REPUBLIC. With the Republic's Army of Security Volunteers too demoralized and undersupplied to fight the NEW SITH EMPIRE'S battle-hardened Army, the Republic Senate meets to pass the NEW MILITARY CREATION ACT, to assist the Jedi and the R.A.S.V. in defending the Republic from its Imperial counterpart.**

**But the Republic's most dangerous enemy lucks within the shadows as, to counter the Republic's plans of war, IMPERIAL AGENT ELLA BLUETOOTH makes contact REPUBLIC COMMODORE WULLF YULAREN onboard his flagship while it is on a border patrol in order to recruit him and his crew in the name of the New Sith Empire…**

**Orbit of Yavin 4, Ventor-class Star Destroyer R.S.S. **_**the Defender of the Republic**_**, Helm and Command Bridge, starboard Hyperwave Communion and Scanner room/Briefing room 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.00.10 B.B.G. 18:30 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

The four Republic Commutation Officers operating the Briefing room snapped to attention as Commodore Wullf Yularen stepped in the Briefing room though the rear door, "Commodore on deck."

"At ease," Yularen said, "alright, what have you got this time? I was having a relaxing diner in my quarters."

"Sorry, sir, but we thought it best if you saw this," said one of the Officers, "It's Secure Code 45 Transmission from Coruscant, Sir and they're requesting your presentence for the transmission."

"Indeed, I did," said the hologram of a young woman as the Holoprojector within the table before them turned on, "Imperial Agent Ella Bluetooth at your service, Commodore."

"You're taking an awful risk in contacting me, Agent Bluetooth," said Yularen sternly his eyes locked on Bluetooth, "but continue with your message. I must admit you have me curious as to why an Imperial Agent would be contacting a Republic Naval Officer of my caliber."

"because my boss Darth Brutus has ordered me to recruit you and your crew," said Bluetooth.

"what does the Empire seek to gain by enlisting me?"

"the Emperor himself has foreseen that you would become the highest ranking Naval Officer in the New Sith Empire: Grand Moff-Grand Admiral, who will command half of the New Sith Imperial Navy. The half will be under the command of his Apprentice Darth Wrath, although he retains the title of Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Entire New Sith Imperial Military. The pay is 10,000 Imperial Credits a month."

"I'll take the offer," said Yularen pale as a ghost at how much he was going to get paid a month by the Empire as an single Imperial Credit was worth twenty-four Republic Credits, "but I'll need to get some ship designs that are in the Naval Archives at the Republic Military Academy on Anaxes, and where should I head."

"Geonosis for a Strategy Conference," said Bluetooth, "I'll be there as well, Bluetooth out."

"tell the captain to chart a course to Anaxes, maximum speed."

"sir, yes, sir," said all four Commutation Officers.

**Entering Orbit of Anaxes, Ventor-class Star Destroyer R.S.S. **_**the Defender of the Republic**_**, Helm and Command Bridge 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.00.10 B.B.G. 20:30 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"Commodore, sir," said the Captain "we have reached Anaxes."

"very good," said Yularen, "I'll take a shuttle down."

Twenty minutes later, he was back on the Bridge, panting as if he had just run a marathon from Republic Military Academy to the Bridge.

"chart a course for Geonosis, minimum speed."

"what, but sir, that's Imperial Space," protested the Captain even as he move carry out his commanding officer's latest order, "the Treaty of Korriban forbids us from going there…unless you are defecting to the Empire."

"yes, I'm defecting to the Empire as Grand Moff-Grand Admiral," said Yularen. As the ship moved out of the system, he went back to his long cold meal in his quarters.

**Entering Orbit of Geonosis, Ventor-class Star Destroyer N.S.I.S.S. **_**the Defender of the Empire**_**, Helm and Command Bridge 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.00.09 B.B.G. 08:30 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"Sir we've entered the Geonosis system," said the Captain as the newly appointed Grand Moff-Grand Admiral walked into the Bridge in formal Officer's Uniform, "Geonosis command is contacting us."

"Unidentified curser," came the voice of Darth Wrath over the radio, "identify yourself!"

"this is Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Yularen," said Yularen, "reporting in on board the Ventor-class Star Destroyer N.S.I.S.S. _the Defender of the Empire_ for the Strategy Conference."

"you may proceed, Grand Moff-Grand Admiral," said Emperor Vader over the radio, "you are right on time. We are holding the Conference aboard the Lucrehulk-class Battleship N.S.I.S.S. _Defiance_."

"understood my Lord Emperor."

**Orbit of Geonosis, Lucrehulk-class Battleship N.S.I.S.S. **_**Defiance**_**, Conference room 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.00.09 B.B.G. 10:30 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Emperor Vader, Darth Wrath, Empress Justice, Grand Field Marshal Rex, Darth Brutus, Darth Hoth, Imperial Agent Bluetooth, Senior New Sith General Grievous Skywalker, New Sith General Asajj Ventress, Darth Vengeance and Yularen himself walked into the Conference room. Yularen was unruffled by the cold-shouldered attitude that Darth Wrath was give him, after all he was a newbie and had yet to show her anything that warrant his new rank.

"You have all met Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Yularen?" Emperor Vader, taking his seat at the head of the Conference Table, asked the other members of the Imperial High Command Council, "our newest High Command Council member?"

"Yes," said Agent Bluetooth, "I recruited him based on his service record: his defeat of Trench at the Battle of Malastare Narrows, his leadership of the Republic Fleet during the Imperial War of Independence and his successful capture of the Pirate Warlord Hondo Ohnaka."

Darth Wrath rolled her eyes in disbelief earning a disapproving look from both the Emperor and the Empress that made her pale beyond pale with fear of what her punishment would be this time.

"As I explained to the Imperial Senate not even three days ago, I'm quite convinced the Republic Senate will pass their New Military Creation Act within three standard days from today…and when they do our Imperial Senate will have to pass the Imperial Declaration of Grievances against the Galactic Republic," the Emperor said. "And let me remind you all that although the Jedi and the so-called Grand Army of the Republic are outnumbered by our Imperial Army 1,000,000-1, the Jedi can and will drew out the coming conflict indefinitely with the cloners of Kamino putting out new Republic clone Troops and, if reports from Imperial Intelligence are to be believed, Jedi Clone Officers to fill the ranks with green Troops and Officers."

"If I may, my Lord Emperor," said Grand Field Marshal Rex, he was completely bald on top of head.

"Yes, Grand Field Marshal Rex," Emperor Vader said. "We are always interested in hearing from your half of the Imperial Army."

"What I suggest for the first year of the coming War," said Rex, "is that we invade and capture Christophsis in a long drawn campaign lasting several months and then have Generals Ventress and Grievous launch a combined attack on Kamino which should shut down the Republic's Clone Factories for a while."

"If I may, my Lord Emperor," said Yularen looking like an idea had stuck him on the upside of the head.

"Yes, Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Yularen," the Emperor said. "We are always ready to listen to such a tactician such yourself."

"What I am about to suggest might cost us few million men," said Yularen earning him horrified looks from the others seated at the table expect for Darth Wrath who seemed to be warming up to him, "I am suggesting that we combine Grand Field Marshal Rex's plan with a couple of hits on key Republic Outer Ram strongholds as well as few lightening raids on Coruscant and other key Core Worlds targets. I also suggest that we capture and convent the enemy's newest top-secret weapon: a Jedi Clone Commander named Sarahi Su who is according to the grapevine at the Jedi Temple the New Chosen One."

"WHAT?!" yelled Darth Vengeance, "I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! ARE THOSE OLD FOOLS ON THE JEDI COUNCIL THAT BLIND TO OUR GROWING POWER, THAT THEY WOULD USE A LITTLE WHIP OF A GIRL AS A SECRET WEAPON."

"I agree with Lady Vengeance," said Darth Wrath bowing her head slightly, "it is outrageous that the Jedi Council considers a little girl as their secret weapon but the Grand Moff-Grand Admiral's plan makes perfect sense to me. The Imperial Citadel Prison Facility has just fairly recently finished its upgrade to a level ten space station and is equipped with Ysalamiri Cages on detention level 112,789."

"Very well," said the Emperor with approval in his voice as he stood from his seat, "we will do the Grand Moff-Grand Admiral's plan."

**Orbit of Geonosis, Obi-Wan Kenobi's Delta-7 Aethersprite Light Interceptor 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.00.09 B.B.G. 10:33 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"I don't think they've seen us yet, Master," came Sarahi's voice over the comlink as she flew her yellow Delta-7 Aethersprite Light Interceptor in a wide loop to avoided one of the Asteroid Gun platforms.

"I agree, my young Padawan," said Obi-Wan as he flew his red Delta-7 Aethersprite Light Interceptor on course toward the planet below, "but stay alert, this is Imperial Space after all."

"What in the name of the Force is wrong with this thing?" asked Sarahi after her starboard engine stared to malfunction.

"I'd say that you've got something caught in it," said Obi-Wan, "try and land the planet below."

"I'll try." She said before her fighter shuttered and dived towards the surface below.

**Surface of Geonosis, ridge southwest of Imperial Outpost, Obi-Wan Kenobi's Delta-7 Aethersprite Light Interceptor 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.00.09 B.B.G. 10:34 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

When Obi-Wan landed on a ridge overlooking the Imperial Outpost, he landed in the middle of Imperial patrol and quickly arrested.

**Surface of Geonosis, ridge northeast of Imperial Outpost, Sarahi Su's Delta-7 Aethersprite Light Interceptor (crash site) 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.00.09 B.B.G. 10:36 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

When Sarahi came to, she was face to face an Imperial Clone Trooper Commander. She was quick to surrender her Lightsaber to him. She was then taken to the Imperial Outpost for a quick medical checkup before being taken to the Imperial Geonosian Prison Facility to await her trial with Obi-Wan.

**Surface of Geonosis, Imperial Outpost, Imperial Geonosian Prison Facility, Cell 113A224 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.00.09 B.B.G. 10:40 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"Master," Sarahi said with fear in her voice as the door to their Cell, "we've company."

"I see that, Padawan," Obi-Wan said in a resigned tone of voice.

"hello, my friends" said the Emperor in cheerful and playful tone of voice, "I have been wondering when our path would cross again, Obi-Wan, and you have seemed to have picked up a little Jedi Pet since last time."

"You haven't age a day," said Obi-Wan in shock, "how is that possible?"

"That is my little dirty secret, my Jedi friend" said the Emperor, "Allow me to introduce you to your Son and Daughter Mark Skywalker and Grievous Skywalker."

As the two accompanying the Emperor stepped forward and lowered their hoods to reveal their faces, it was his worst nightmare had come true because next thing they know Obi-Wan was yelling at the top his lungs, "NO, NO, THIS CAN'T BE TRUE."

"Search your feeling, Father," said Grievous with a hint of coldness in her voice, "you know it to true."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It enough to break a battle-hardened soldier's heart, thought Sarahi to herself so as not to draw too much attention to herself, as the Emperor and his Nephew and Niece (who looked like she had excepted that response from the man half-responsible for being her into the World) left the cell.


	15. Part Two: Chapter Three: the Battle

**Chapter three:**

**The Battle of Geonosis**

**Opening crawl:**

**WAR has been declared! The REPUBLIC'S NEW MILITARY CREATION ACT has sparked outrage throughout the NEW SITH EMPIRE'S IMPERIAL SENATE. THE IMPERIAL DECLARATION OF GRIEVANCES AGAINST THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC has passed. The Imperial Armed Forces prepares to defend the Empire from the Grand Army of the Republic and its Jedi Overlords.**

**Meanwhile, Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his Padawan, Sarahi Su, have been capture by Imperial Forces on the Imperial Fortress World of GEONOSIS. They now stand trial for crimes against the New Sith Empire…**

**Geonosis, Planetary Imperial High Systems Court, Courtroom Five 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.00.00 B.B.G. 09:25 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

It looked like many of courtrooms scattered about the galaxy, a round room sectioned by curving railings and tall boxed-off areas, with rows of seats behind the main area for interested onlookers. But the makeup of the principals told Obi-Wan that the resemblance to a hall of justice ended right there. Emperor Vader, the Imperial Head of State, presided over the gathering, helped by his wife, Darth Justice, but clearly there would be no possibility of open-mindedness. Obi-Wan recognized the others as Imperial Senators, dignitaries of the various Imperial worlds, alien species from all-over the known galaxy. He looked sideways at Sarahi, her body as ridged as a rod of iron.

He noticed the most carious expression on her face; it was a mixture of awe and terror. This was no hearing, no trial. It was a proclamation of revenge against the Jedi and Republic, and nothing more.

And so Obi-Wan was hardly surprised when Darth Justice stepped forward and announced, "you have been charged and found guilty of mass murder against the Sith people. The sentence is death by the hands of each other." Now that was a surprise, Obi-Wan thought sadistically.

"Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" Emperor Vader asked.

Unshaken, the cool Jedi Knight stared the Sith Emperor straight in the eye. "You are committing an act of war, Emperor. I hope you are prepared for the consequences."

The Emperor chuckled malevolently surprising Obi-Wan. "Jedi started this war long ago when they massacred the Sith people on Korriban without pity or mercy. It is time you Jedi experience the same thing. Take them to the Arena."

**Geonosis, Petranaki Arena, Arena's Entrance 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.00.00 B.B.G. 09:35 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"Don't be afraid, Padawan," Obi-Wan advised in a low whisper to Sarahi as the two Jedi were lead side-by-side each other to the entrance to Arena, armed only with their Lightsabers and clad in their usual attire.

She didn't reply in anyway, but her emotions were ones that Obi-Wan had difficulty interpreting. Fearing that he might not have been heard, he reached out with his mind towards her mind to say it again but found it ray shielded. Unable to get her attention he resigned himself to his fate.

**Geonosis, Petranaki Arena, Arena's Floor 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.00.00 B.B.G. 09:40 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Obi-Wan and Sarahi were led towards middle of the Arena's Floor. Sarahi's expression was one of cold acceptant of her fate, the fate of a Jedi Murdereress. Her eyes, dark brown in color, were fix on the Imperial Box where the Emperor's entire Court had just arrived to wild cheering of the spectators.

"The Jedi Felons before you have been convicted of Mass murder against the Sith people," announced Darth Justice. "Their sentence of death at each other's hands is to be carried out in this arena immediately!"

And the crowds went nuts. Literally!

The Emperor step forward after five or so minutes, and called for quiet. After a moment or two, the crowd went quiet, "let the execution begin!"

At once, two Lightsabers activated yet before the two Jedi could've locked their blades in deadly combat, numerous other lightsaber wielding Jedi charged into the Arena's floor, followed shortly thereafter by Republic Clone Troopers. Sarahi dropped to her knees, fear and relief written across her face at sight of her batch mates (or should I say her unit), what would become the Republic's elite 505th Legion, leading the charge of the 192,000 Republic Clone Troopers as well as the 10,000 Republic Clone Commandos.

"Padawan Sue, are you alright?" Master Mace Windu asked kneeing down in front of her.

"Yes, General Windu, I'm fine, but how did you know where to get us?"

"No time, Padawan," Mace said as he helped her to her feet, "right now we have a battle to win."

But that was easier said than done he soon realized, as the entire Imperial Army descended on the Arena, Droidekas cut down Jedi in droves, Imperial Clone Troopers blasted away at the Republic Clone Troopers. Miraculously, not one of the five-oh-fifth was killed or even wounded. This would later spark a rumor of the five-oh-fifth's treachery and would in time sow the seeds of five-oh-fifth's transformation into one of the most respected and feared units the galaxy has ever seen.

"General Windu," yelled Sarahi causing him to turn his attention back to her, "we have to fall back towards the Forward Command Center. If we don't, we may never win."

"Agreed, Padawan Sue…" Master Windu began to say before he was interrupted.

"It's Commander Sue when we're in the field," Sarahi said roiling her eyes at him.

"Sorry Commander Sue, force of habit," General Windu replied, "take your unit to the Forward Command Center which is south of the Progate Temple. I'll meet you there after gather the survivors."

**Geonosis, Grand Army of the Republic's Forward Commands Center 22 BBY 10 ABN 0.00.00 B.B.G. 10:00 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"General Yoda," Jedi Clone Commander Fry Lee (designation JC 2576/5432) yelled, "the 505th are incoming, it seems that Commander Sue is leading them in a redeployment maneuver along our right flank."

"Make contact with her, we must," said elderly Jedi General.

"General Yoda," said Sarahi's Hologram a moment later, "I felt it necessary to protect our right flank."

"Very proper, that is of you, Commander Sue," said Yoda, "hold that position, you will Commander, on that you must."

"Understood, General," said Sarahi.

**Geonosis, Imperial Geonosian War Room 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.00.00 B.B.G. 10:05 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Archduke Poggle the Lesser, the Imperial Governor of Geonosis, led the Emperor's Court to the Imperial Geonosian War Room, a huge room with a large circular viewscreen in its center and many other monitors about the walls, where Geonosian soldiers could monitor and direct the widening battle.

Poggle rushed to the side to confer with a Geonosian Militia Commander, and then came back to the Emperor and Lady Wrath, his expression one of supreme confidence. "My Lord Emperor, Lady Wrath, all forward battalions are advancing."

"The Force truly is with us, my Master." Wrath said.

"Poggle, concentrate all our fire on their left flank. We need to cut their numbers down." The Emperor said.

"Yes, my Lord Emperor!"

Poggle ran off, organizing his commanders as he want. Soon thereafter, all Imperial battalions began picking off what had been the Republic Clone Army's left flank. The survivors began flee toward the Command Center.

"My Master, should we attempt to turn their right flank?" inquired Wrath.

"My Apprentice, haven't you noticed that that unit guarding their right flank survived the Arena Battle without a single casualty?" he asked her in return.

"Yes, my Master, I have…" her eyes widened in shook as she realized what that meant, "you've actived their Imperial Anti-Friendly Fire Beacon located in their right elbow joint, didn't you?"

"Indeed."

**Geonosis, Grand Army of the Republic's Forward Commands Center 22 BBY 10 ABN 0.00.00 B.B.G. 10:25 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

As the battle continued to wipe entire units of Republic Clones off the Galaxy, Generals Yoda, Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Ai Gallia, Saesee Tiin, Kenobi, and Oppo Rancisis conferred with Jedi Clone Commanders Sue, Lee, and a host of other Jedi Clone Commanders.

"Retreat, we must, if we are to live to fight another day." Yoda said.

"I agree, this war is truly bleeding our units dry." Windu said.

**Geonosis, Imperial Geonosian War Room 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.00.00 B.B.G. 10:35 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"The Republic Clone Army is in full retreat, My Lord Emperor." Clone Grand Field Marshal Rex's hologram reported.

"well done, Grand Field Marshal Rex." The Emperor said with glee in his voice. "bring me one of their captured gunships. I wish to find out that Jedi Clone Commander's name."

**Geonosis, Grand Army of the Republic's Former Forward Commands Center 22 BBY 10 ABN 0.00.00 B.B.G. 10:45 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

The Imperial Guard swept into the former Command Center, their Gary robes swinging in the Geonosian wind, making them appear as though the wind was about to pick them up blow them away to places unknown.

"My Lord Emperor, the Command Center is secure." The Sergeant in charge of Imperial Guard said.

"Very good Sergeant, now leave us." The Emperor said. When the last of the Imperial Guard had gone to form a perimeter around the fallen Command Center, the Emperor, Grand Moff-Grand Admiral Yularen Grand Field Marshal Rex, Lady Wrath, Lady Justice, and New Sith Senior General Grievous Skywalker went over to computer banks along the front of the Command Center, where they found the name they were looking for: Sarahi Sue.

"It is as I've foreseen, she will make an fine Imperial Crown Princess one day."

The other nodded in agreement.


	16. Part Two: Chapter Four: The Duel

**Chapter four:**

**The Duel of Christophsis**

**Opening Crawl:**

**An unacceptable defeat! After a six-month planetary siege, Imperial Troops have captured the resource-rich planet of CHRISTOPHSIS. Desperate to retake this crucial Star System, REPUBLIC HIGH COMMAND sent JEDI KNIGHT OBI-WAN KENOBI and JEDI CLONE GENERAL/JEDI CLONE KNIGHT SARAHI SUE along the 505TH LEGION. As our intrepid Heroes land and prepare to disembark on the Planet, completely unaware that THE EMPEROR and the other members of THE NEW SITH HIGH COUNCIL are waiting for them...**

**Christophsis, Republic Acclamator-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship R.S.S. _Endeavor_, Main Bridge and Operations Room 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.06.18 A.B.G. 09:25 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"I don't like this," said Obi-Wan Kenobi for what seemed the billionth time in last thirty minutes, "it could be a trap."

"If you say it's a trap one more time," said Sarahi Sue through grinded teeth, "I'll personally remove your head from between your shoulders…"

Just then, all of a sudden the intruder alarm began to sound. "Captain, report," said Obi-Wan to the _Endeavor_'s captain.

"I'm not sure General," the man said before pulling up the tactical readout of the _Endeavor_, but before he could say anything, they all heard the door hiss open and there, in the doorway, the entire New Sith High Council: the Emperor, Darth Wrath, Darth Justice, Darth Brutus, Darth Hoth, Darth Vengeance, the Head of the Pyramid of Technology, Darth Avenger, the Head of the Pyramid of Ancient Knowledge, Darth Passion, the Head of the Pyramid of the New Sith Philosophy, Darth Rage, the Head of the Pyramid of Expansion and Diplomacy, Darth Storm, the Head of the Pyramid of Mysteries, Darth Menace, the Head of the Pyramid of Production and Logistics, and Darth Thermos, the Head of the Pyramid of Imperial Propaganda. Behind them stood Senor New Sith Generals Grievous Skywalker and Mark Skywalker and New Sith General Asajj Ventress.

"Hello there, Jedi Filth." The Emperor said.

"Emperor Vader! I thought I sensed your unpleasant presence in the Force," Obi-Wan said.

At that, fifteen blood red Lightsabers activated causing the five Jedi (four Jedi Clones, one naturally born Jedi) to activate their green and blue lightsaber, but no one moved a muscle for a moment, that is until Sarahi's impatience and annoyance became too much for her causing her to yell out to her comrades, "they're Sith. Let's kill them!" and she throw herself across the bridge, ignoring Obi-Wan's yell of "Sarahi, no!" and locked her blade in combat with the Empress herself. Sarahi's eyes widened in shock at the similarities between them (their similar hair color, shape of their face (heart-shaped), the shared color of their eyes (brown), even their fighting style were the same (Form V Shien/Djem So). Their differences were but one (their height (the Empress's was 1.65 meters, while Sarahi's was 1.85 meters).

"Now, really. Is that any way to treat your birth family, my young Jedi friend?" The Emperor taunted from Sarahi's right, confusing everyone on the bridge except the Sith, who rolled their eyes in a exasperated amusement, and Sarahi, whose only response to his taunt was a single arched eyebrow as if to say, "really, man?"

"What do you mean, Sith?" Obi-Wan asked as he ran up to try and break Sarahi's Lightsaber deadlock, only to be met halfway there by Lady Wrath's Double-Bladed Lightsaber, "Sarahi's a Jedi Clone; she doesn't have a birth family!"

"Really, General Kenobi, for a Master of the Jedi Order, you disappoint me," the Empress taunted with a coldness that would've and could've frozen the volcanic planet of Mustafar twice over. "Jedi Grandmaster Yoda holds your Jedi Sense in such high esteem; surely you can sense what he means unless…no, that's not possible… or is it? You've never worked on your Force Bond with your former Apprentice! You only saw her as a weapon to be use to kill your former girlfriend in cold-blooded murder!"

"How pathetic of you, Kenobi," sneered a contented Darth Vengeance, "I would've thought that you'd had learned your lesson after your nightmares of pain, lose and death of your precious Satine Kryze, tell me how is the good Duchess holding up without her precious Jedi Knight to save her little skin?"

Obi-Wan felt himself blanch at the taunt. Where had _that_ come from? He asked himself before answering his own question, Anna was always jealous Satine, always accusing me of cheating on her with Satine, that was why she fall to the Sith and to the Dark Side, not because she had contact with her brother but because she was jealous of a perceived threat to her own relationship.

"I hear a lot talking, Darth," Obi-Wan taunted back at Vengeance, "but all I've seen so far is a jealous little girl who never gave me chance to explain that the perceived threat to her only boyfriend was nothing but her own imagination playing tricks her. That's why Jedi don't form attachments: they always lead to the Dark Side of the Force."

"Jealous, am I," growled Vengeance, "how fortunate am I that I am a Gray Lord of the Sith, a Master of the Gray Side of the Force! And now, Kenobi, you shall fall as all Jedi shall."

"I'm so glad that asked that question, Kenobi." The Emperor laughed a cold, hard laugh, which effectively broke through the tense air between the two Lightsaber wielding groups. "To answer it, let ask young Sarahi one in return; what did the Kaminoians tell you about how you come to them?"

"They told me that I came to them as a month old baby!" Sarahi said then her eyes widened as realization settled in like a wreckage of a starship might on the ocean floor of Mon Calamari. "Father. Mother. Aunt. Godmother." With one effortless leap, she disengaged herself from the fight with the Empress, landing near the front of the Main Bridge and Operations Room and collapse onto her knees as tears rolled down her face, her Lightsaber deactivating as it fell to the floor.

Just as she started to stop shaking, Darth Thermos leapt at the seemingly fallen Jedi Knight, intent on killing her. Before he could follow through with his overhead strike, a sudden burst of blue plasma cut through his heart and went through his back. He dropped his Lightsaber as his knees buckled, his body following soon after. He glared up at his killer from underneath a very familiar helmet. Sarahi lifted up the helmet to reveal the face of Jackson Lee; the one Jedi Clone who never passed his Jedi Clone Cadet Phase of training on Kamino.

"Jackson?" a stunned Sarahi asked as she gathered his dying body in her arms.

"Sarahi…I…longer go by that name," said Jackson/Thermos as his breathing began to slow. "But you were right about... us. We would have never worked out as anything other than brother and sister… and Sarahi, tell Maxer I'm…so sorry… for causing you… unnecessary pain in my anger…at not passing."

With that he closed his eyes, and Darth Thermos—Jackson Lee—died in Sarahi's arms. She held his body for moment longer then was necessary than let it drop to ground. Her guilt at killing him began to malt away replacing it was an odd mixture of emotions: anger at herself for feeling guilty and compassion for those who had lost a family member. She slowly got to her feet and slowly but surely began to take the stunned faces all around her.

However, before she could do anything but blink her eyes she heard a voice speaking to her and her alone, "you did well, my Granddaughter," it was the voice of the Force itself. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive, and now I'm going to transform you into a fusion of my two sides."

Everyone on the Main Bridge and Operations Room—Jedi, Sith, Republic Clone Naval Officers alike—gasped as her left hand, seemly on its own accord, began to turn itself into a mechanical one, but it didn't stop there, not by a long shot, as the metal began to climb up her left arm coming to a stop at her shoulder-blade. Sarahi flexed her new arm and was fascinated by the feeling her new fingernails digging into her new palm but her changes weren't done yet. The skin on the left side of her face shriveled up while her left iris turn a Sithy Yellow color permanently (for the rest of her life she would have two different iris colors). She made a decision. She picked up her Lightsaber and quickly activated it, which drew the attention of everyone on the Bridge, and quietly raised her helmet in her other hand. And cut approximately three tenth of the right side of her own helmet off.

Rising to her feet while putting her helmet on and raising the hood of her Jedi robes, Sarahi slowly walked past the stunned Jedi to stand before her Father the Emperor with her head bowed in respect for the Most Powerful Force Sensitive in the long history of Force Users, and said to him one word. "Father." It was a simple word and one that relayed the respect, admiration and reverence of a child to the man half-responsible for bring it into the World.

"Daughter." It too was a simple word and one that relayed the respect, admiration and reverence of a man to his child.

She repeated the process to the Empress. "Mother." It was again a simple word and one that relayed the respect, admiration and reverence of a child to the woman half-responsible for bring it into the World.

"Daughter." It was again a simple word and one that relayed the respect, admiration and reverence of a woman to her child.

She repeated the process to Darth Vengeance. "Aunt." It was again a simple word and one that relayed the respect, admiration and reverence of a niece to an Aunt.

"Niece." It was again a simple word and one that relayed the respect, admiration and reverence of an Aunt to a niece.

She repeated the process to Darth Wrath. "Godmother." It was again a simple word and one that relayed the respect, admiration and reverence of a Godchild to a Godmother.

"Goddaughter." It was again a simple word and one that relayed the respect, admiration and reverence of a Godmother to a Godchild.

Sarahi had accepted her New Sith family. All that was needed now was her pledging herself to the Order of the New Sith Lords and a new name. The Emperor and the ten other surviving New Sith High Councilmembers surrounded Sarahi, their blood red lightsaber blades were mere centimeters above her body armor, while her New Sith twin cousins went to work cutting down command crew except for Obi-Wan and the three Jedi Clone Commanders (who were nicknamed Lucky Goldfinger, Jeck Firestone and Mex Ironfist).

"Are you ready, Sarahi?" the Emperor asked her.

"I am," she said and meant it, "I give myself to the New Sith Order. I pledge my loyalty and that of the 505th Legion to the New Sith Empire. Take me as your Imperial Crown Princess, Father. Be there for my triumphs, be there to comfort me in my defeats, for I know that I am neither immortal nor invincible. For this, I pledge on my sacred and most treasured honor to the Emperor that I will never attempt to usurp his throne and his crown."

The Emperor, with one hand holding his Lightsaber, raised the hood of his gray robe and draped over his handsome face.

"Kneel before me, Sarahi Sue, my firstborn daughter."

Sarahi dropped to one knee. She lowered her head.

"is it your will to join your destiny forever with the Order of the New Sith Lords?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes."

It was clear to Obi-Wan that his former Padawan was lost to the ways of the Sith. His thought were (in his opinion, anyway) conformed when the Emperor said in triumph, "then it is done. You are now one with the Order of the Gray Lords of the Sith. The Force is strong in you, Sarahi Sue. A powerful New Sith Lady you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...Compassion."

A pair of syllables that meant her.

_Compassion_, she said to herself. _Compassion_.

"Thank you, my Father."

"Arise, Darth Compassion, my firstborn daughter."

The New Sith Lady who was once a promising Jedi Heroine named Sarahi Sue stood, drawing herself up to her full height, and she waited for her Father to speak.

"Your first few tasks, Lady Compassion," the Emperor said, "are to doctor the security footage of what has happened here today so as to fool Jedi Council and to obliterate Obi-Wan's memory of this glorious day. Your next task will be for you to be patient until your Legion becomes a Corps and the Jedi grow suspicious of you and your unit."

"I understand, my Father." Darth Compassion said in a grave tone, for she know that Yoda would be hard to convince on this matter. "If the Jedi learn of my true name and my true loyalties, they will kill me to get at you, my Father, and probably my entire Legion along with me, whom I cure about more than life itself."

Suddenly, Darth Compassion turned on her double-bladed weapon, the two beams of green plasma cutting thought the durasteel plating on the flooring as she whirled it about her in an arc to rest in a defensive and yet unorthodox not to mention dangerous reverse grip of Shien form of Lightsaber combat. Obi-Wan blanched as he realized that he had to either kill his former Padawan or be mind wiped. He was so shocked that he barely had time to raise his Lightsaber in Form III (Soresu) of Lightsaber combat before Darth Compassion attacked him with a Force Jump so powerful that it bent the Force between them.

As they locked blades, Obi-Wan realized the reason she cut the right side of her helmet in such a manner: the left side would hide her Sithy Yellow left eye from the people of the Galaxy, Jedi in particular, who would went to kill her for having it. The Force whispered a warning to him, to jump, and he did. But when he landed, _Compassion_ was there to meet him with her blades, a destroyer droid with a Lightsaber, each step a blow and each blow a step. Obi-Wan backed away as fast as he dared; Compassion stayed right on top him. Obi-Wan's breath went short and hard. He no longer tired to block her strikes but only to guide them slanting away; he could not meet Compassion's strength-to-strength—not only did the girl wield tremendous reserves of Force energy, but her sheer physical power was astonishing—

And only then did Obi-Wan understood that he'd been suckered. Compassion's reverse Shien grip had been a ruse; the girl was Djem So stylist, and as fine a one as Obi-Wan had ever seen. His own Soresu simply did not generate the kinetic power to meet Djem So head-to-head. Especially not while the possibility of the other Sith might attack as well remained out there in the open, and the Jedi Clone Commanders seemed to be contain to just stare and watch was exasperating. She was…growing stronger. Each parry cost Obi-Wan more power than he'd just used to jump; each block aged him a decade.

He no longer even tired to strike back. Force exhaustion was beginning to close down his perceptions, drawing his consciousness down to his physical form, trapping him within his own skull until he could barely even feel the contours of the room around him. He retreated across the room, trying to gain some kind of advantage, but Compassion just kept on coming, tirelessly ferocious.

Those green blades were everywhere, flashing and whirling faster and faster until Obi-Wan saw the room through an electric haze, and he decided that under these rather extreme circumstances, it was at least arguably permissible for a man to cheat.

"Commander Goldfinger!" he said to the most senior of the three Jedi Clone Commanders. "Set the engines to destroy themselves!"

But all he got for his efforts to take down the Leading Sith Lords in one grand fireworks display was a Lightsaber wound to both of his shoulder blades, and to each of his thighs from each of the Jedi Clone Commanders. And as he fell not unlike a leaf from a great tree, one of Compassion's green sheets of plasma was at his Adam's Apple. He felt her push out her mind with the Force to erase his mind of the real events leading to his injuries; he didn't even resist her. He was too exhausted to anything but accept the new memories she was planting there: that he was injured by Darth Thermos, and in her quest to defeat Thermos, Sarahi had killed the Sith Lord with a stab through the heart, which caused a New Sith Lady called Darth Compassion to engage her in combat in which neither of them won.

And blackness closed in around Obi-Wan as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Darth Compassion/Sarahi smiled as she deactivated her Double-Bladed Lightsaber and went to the security console to forge a new set of events in which she (as Sarahi) killed Darth Thermos in a desperate attempt to help Obi-Wan. Darth Compassion (herself, of course although nobody would need to know that small detail) then confronted her in a duel which ended as a stalemate.

Satisfied with the results, Sarahi turned off the security console, and turned on the intercom to speak to the men under her command, "this is General Sue to all Units, I'm ordering a retreat to Coruscant; I repeat I'm ordering a retreat to Coruscant."

Sarahi then turned to Mex Ironfist, "Mex, could assemble the men in about an hour from now in the Assembly Hall?"

"Yes, Sir,"

**Approaching Orbit of Christophsis' Moon, Republic Acclamator-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship R.S.S. **_**Endeavor**_**, Assembly Hall 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.06.18 A.B.G. 10:30 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"General on deck!" at these three simple words, all of the Clone Troopers stood at attention as their Commanding Officer (C.O.) entered the Assembly Hall. Sarahi nodded, "At ease Brothers. Now I've called you all here to show you something that High Command would frown down on." And Sarahi removed from her Jedi Robes a Holoscan of the real events of an hour ago and hit the play button. When it was finished, she continued, "I know that some of you may be considering me a traitor to the Republic, but consider this: the Republic is under the control of a Dark Lord of the Sith; Darth Sidious who thinks that he can use us as livestock. Sidious intends execute Order 66…" but that was as far as she got before being interrupted by a Clone Trooper that she had some feeling towards that the Jedi Order would never approve of, the Clone designated as CT-7654 nicknamed Maxer by the clones.

"Sir," he said, "our loyalty is to one person: you!" and his sentiment was backup by the other 505th Legion members. "The question I'm sure that we would all like to ask is how are we going explain your absences that I'm sure will happen every so often?"

"I've thought about that, Maxer, and I think I've an idea or at least temporary solution: we say that I'm meeting a contact within the Ministry of Imperial Propaganda while in realty I'll be doing datawork and/or attending the New Sith High Council meetings."

"sir, that sounds like a good excuse to me, but what if the Jedi Council finds out about your secret identity and exiles you to some remote planet in the Outer Rim without your lightsaber or your comlink?"

"we'll cross that bridge when we get there, Maxer."


	17. Part Two: Chapter five: TBOTEOTR

**Chapter five:**

**The Beginning of the End of the Republic **

**Opening Crawl:**

**A deadly plot set in motion! During a duel with THE EMPEROR, JEDI CLONE GENERAL/JEDI CLONE KNIGHT SARAHI SUE learned that he was her father. Having been transformed by the Force itself into a fusion of it two side and given the name of DARTH COMPASSION by her father, Sarahi now makes her way to Coruscant to plan her next move…**

**Hyperspace in route to Coruscant, Republic Acclamator-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship R.S.S. **_**Endeavor**_**, Sarahi's Quarters 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.06.18 A.B.G. 21:25 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Sarahi Sue, Jedi Clone General of the Grand Army of the Republic, also secretly Darth Compassion, the Head of the Pyramid of Imperial Propaganda as well as the heir to the New Sith Empire's Imperial Throne, stood pacing her quarters. It had been quite a day: learning her parentage, wiping her former Jedi Master's mind and her legion's support of her plan to sow the seed of mistrust in Jedi High Council's ability to lead the war effort to name a few of the events of the day. The reason she was pacing her quarter was simple; ever since her transformation into a fusion of the Two Sides of the Force, she could not get any sleep not even a catnap could recharge her energies levels.

She groaned as she heard her comlink go off. *beep**beep**beep* she really hated it when someone tries to call her at this time of night but if it was the Jedi High Council requesting the reason as to why she was retreating… or if it was her Father, Lord Emperor Vader, checking in on her progress, she couldn't afford to rude in either case. Therefore, she was surprised when it turned out to be her Mother, Lady Empress Justice, with a very motherly concerned look on her face.

"Mother," Sarahi said her surprise leaking into her voice, "not to be rude, but why are you up at this time of night…"

"I could ask you the very same question, young lady," the Empress said a note of stern condemnation entering her voice, "your Father and I spend a lot of time in our recruitment of you to see it wasted when you die of lass of sleep in your next confrontation with one of our Imperial Army Commanders!"

"Mom, the reason I'm still up this late at night is because I just can't sleep since my transformation into the fusion of the Two Sides of the Force this morning." Sarahi said anger leaking into her voice, "So if you're quite finished yelling at me for something I can no longer control or have, I've some pacing to do."

"Sarahi Sue, I'm sorry if you feel that my mothering is too much, but I am not much of a parent before now, I only had you for a month before we had give you to the Kaminoians to have you battle trained." The Empress said, "Had we known that you would be apprenticed to a man who sees us as Dark Sided Sith, we would have never have given you to them."

"Mother, I'm sorry if I yelled at you, but you did make it seem that like I don't know what I am doing," Sarahi said, "and I know what I have to do: you need spies inside the Jedi Temple who can gather intel for our cause without being caught."

"I see your point Lady Compassion," the Empress said, "but how will you explain your being on battlefields that you had previously said you would not participate in to the Jedi Council?"

"I've thought about that, Lady Justice, and I've an idea: during the 505th's engagement on Jabiim, a Platoon captured a Lucrehulk-class Battleship, the N.S.I.S.S. _Greed_. I have already gotten the go-ahead for the Five-oh-fifth to retrofit it to be a listening post over Dagobah and could easily say that it needs my attention at that moment in time."

"Very well then, oh and Compassion?"

"Yes, Justice?"

"You're being given command the sixth fleet of Shadow Armada, flagshipped by the Harrower-class Dreadnaught N.S.I.S.S. _Compassion's Hand_, for your Space Battles that you are participating in as Darth Compassion although you are going to need to send us data on your Republic flagship so we know not fire on it."

"Heard and understood, My Lady Empress. Compassion out."

**Entering orbit of Coruscant, Republic Acclamator-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship R.S.S. **_**Endeavor**_**, Main Bridge and Operations Room 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.06.19 A.B.G. 09:15 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Sarahi stood in parade rest on the Main Bridge and Operations Room, with her helmet on, as the _Endeavor_ pulled into the orbit of Coruscant. Her three Padawans (in accordance the Republic's New Military Creation Act, all newly knighted Jedi have the right to take on three Padawan Learners, new Jedi Masters four, while new High Councilmembers five) stood also in parade rest slightly behind their Master. Maxer, standing at the Com officer's station, spoke first, "sir, we're receiving a message from the Jedi High Council."

"Put it through, Maxer." Sarahi said.

"Sir, yes, sir."

On the Holoscreen, High Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Eeth Koth, Even Piell, Adi Gallia, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Depa Billaba, and Oppo Rancisis all sat in their usual circle. "Knight Sue, we hope you are well," said Master Windu with his usual thin lip smirk.

"I'm quite well, General Windu." Sarahi said with just enough venom in her voice to make Windu flinch in fear.

"I'm sure Master Windu didn't mean anything by it, right Mace?" asked Shaak Ti of Windu who remained quiet.

"meet with you personally and alone, the Council desires, Knight Sue." Yoda said.

"I'll be there, Masters." Sarahi said, then after the Holoscreen was turned off, "it could be a trap to get me to lower my guard."

"my lady, if it were a trap, I believe they would have summoned all three of your Padawans along with you." Maxer said with a nod towards the Jedi Temple in the distance.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi High Council Chamber 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.06.19 A.B.G. 09:25 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Nervous as she had no idea what the Council wanted, Sarahi entered the Chamber along as agreed. She went to stand in the middle of the circle of twelve Masters, but Yoda stopped her by saying, "Knight Sue, your helmet, remove it, your face we wish to see."

She slowly removed her helmet revealing her Sithy Yellow Left Eye as well as her deformed left side of her face. Windu was the first and only one of the twelve to reach for his Lightsaber but quick as lightning, Sarahi Force Pulled his Lightsaber from him.

"Knight Sue," said Shaak Ti, "wh-what happened to your face?"

Smiling at her Togruta friend, Sarahi told them about her transformation into a fusion of Both Sides of the Force, and her duel with Darth Compassion. There were murmurs as she said Darth Compassion as casually as one would discuss about the weather.

"Knight Sue, did you notice anything about this Darth Compassion?" Shaak Ti asked.

Sarahi answered her Togruta friend, "no, I didn't as she wore a mask over her face the whole time." But she mouthed to Shaak Ti, "I'll tell you later over a cup of hot coco." To which her friend replied with a subtle nod.

If Yoda had notice their quiet conversation, he made no physical indications. Instead he said, "Troubling, this new Sith is, but congratulations, in order are, Knight Sue. To hold your own against a Sith, great skill indeed required there is. Confer on you the level of Jedi Master, the Council does."

"Agreed, very few Jedi Knight can claim such a victory," said Mace Windu, "another Padawan has already been assigned to you."

At this proclamation, the door to the Council Chambers opened to admit a young Togruta girl whom Sarahi know all too well named Jessica "Jess" Tano, the so-called "Orphan Padawan" as the other Padawans liked call her because has gone through five Masters in as many months. She know her because she found her on her doorstep quite often as well as sparred enough times to know each other's moves.

The Newly Christened Jedi Master who was secretly a New Sith Lady groaned quietly to herself. This would complicate things she thought, but maybe she could use this as an opportunity to train another New Sith Apprentice.

"Padawan," Sarahi said at last, "meet me in my quarters in an hour to go over my rules.

"Yes, My _Master_," Jess said in a manner that sounded an awfully lot like how a New Sith Apprentice their Master.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Sarahi's quarters, kitchenette 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.06.19 A.B.G. 10:25 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

Sarahi, Jess and Shaak Ti all sat gently blowing on their mugs of hot coco while Shaak Ti and Jess waited for Sarahi to start her explanation. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait for very long, as with a long, hard sigh, Sarahi began to explain to them her story.

The two Togruta sat and learned to her story in a silence so profound that one could hear a pin dropping from down the hallway.

"So let me get this straight," said Shaak Ti after Sarahi had finished talking, "you are the New Sith Empire's Heiress, Darth Compassion, and your father wants to test you to see if you're worthy enough to take over his throne. I take it that you have a plan to achieve it much sooner."

"You're not entirely right, as I'm sure my Father trusts me," said Sarahi, "otherwise, he would have taken me to Taris to train me himself under the guise of torturing me for information about the Jedi Order…"

"You are right, Lady Compassion," came Master Luminara's voice from behind them, causing all three to turn around to see Masters Luminara Unduli, Pong Krell, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Sian Jeisel, Adi Gallia, Plo Koon and Depa Billaba, Knights Bultar Swan, Jason Bellson, Katie Goldenstar, Hamstar Merwood, Ashlinestar Merwood, Jack Davison, Dallas Forester, Zacstar Emmason, Lilystar Emmason, Odin Nightstar, Thor Nightstar, and Fred Nightwing, Padawans Samantha Deadwood, Esther Wormwood, Michael "Mike" McKnight and Ethan Jackson standing in the doorway.

"The New Sith Order's time has come. For nearly 1300 years, the New Sith prepared. The New Sith grew stronger." said Jess with slightly glazed eyes, surprising her newly appointed Jedi Master with her use and twist of Darth Malgus's infamous statement regarding the Sacking of Coruscant as that was restricted information that could only be accused by Jedi Masters as well as the fact that she was obviously part-seer, a trait not-unheard of in those with higher sensitivity with the Force, "While the Jedi rested in their cradle of power, believing their people were safe... and protected. They were trusted to lead the Republic—but they have been deceived, as the New Sith's power over both the Light _and_ dark sides of the Force have blinded them. They assumed no force could challenge them...and now...finally...the New Sith have returned. The Jedi have been deceived. And soon, their Republic shall fall."

Suddenly, Jess snapped out that state. "What did I just say, Master?" she asked Sarahi/Compassion.

"Jess, what you should be doing is telling us what you saw, not asking what you just said." Shaak Ti said.

"I saw the five-oh-fifth Corps marching up the temple steps, and start blasting any Jedi or Clone Trooper not on their side and then they started working their way towards the Archives, followed by ten Imperial Combat Technicians who had just been offloaded from an Imperial _Acclamator_-class Transgalactic Military Transport Ship with the Seventh Fleet of Shadow Armada's insignia—the seven X's of Shadow Armada—emblazoned on both sides, the rest of the Fleet was basically tearing apart the Republic's Coruscant Defense Fleet," said Jess to the horror of the assembled Jedi except Sarahi/Compassion who looked thoughtful, "Masters Sue and Ti in ultra gray uniforms were wilding blood-red Lightsabers while cutting though any and all survivors who were of Padawan rank and above. That's all, am I going to get in terrible for that vision?"

"Wha—no, you are not going to get in terrible," said Sarahi/Compassion, "in fact, it gives me an idea…"

"Oh, do tell my dear, dear Daughter," came the unmistakable voice of her Father, Emperor Vader, as he and the rest of New Sith High Council appeared in Holographic form on the other side of kitchenette access from them, "and don't you roll those eyes at me, young Lady." He added as she was about to do just that, "it's my job as your Father to check-in on you from time-to-time."

"Well, Father, I was just to tell them when you startled me," Sarahi/Compassion said indicating the twenty-six Jedi in the room, "anyway, my plan is really simple, we lure the bulk of the Republic Navy as well as the so-called "best of the Jedi Order" into a trip wherein the New Sith Navy will annihilate three-fourths. Meanwhile I and my five New Sith Apprentices accomplish our tasks here on Coruscant: the Sacking of the Jedi Temple and the capture of Chancellor Sidious."

Absolute silence descended on the assembled Jedi and New Sith until the Emperor broke it. "It is a well conceived plan," he said with a nod of approval. "It appears to be our best possible plan to bring the war to a much quicker end then I originally foresaw, Lady Compassion. However, New Sith Intelligence reports indicate that the Republic Navy is learning from their mistakes far more quicker than we expected them to. No longer are they charging into seemly defenseless systems only to be quickly annihilated by the full might of New Sith Imperial Navy, so how do you intend to lure them into such a trip to begin with?"

"I've an idea," Darth Wrath said, "We can let slip to Republic Clone Intelligence that we are going to attack and blockade the Hydian Way. That should draw those cowards away from Coruscant long enough for Lady Compassion and her New Sith Apprentices to finish up on Coruscant."

"Very well then," said the Emperor with a hint of a smile on his face that vanished within half-a-second, "Lady Compassion, you mentioned your Five New Sith Apprentices when New Sith Imperial Intelligence report indicate that the Jedi High Council doesn't intend to make you a member until you have done what they think is your destiny as the so-called "Chosen One": Destroy the Sith…so can you explain to me what you mean."

"As a New Sith Lady," said Compassion in a tone that would have given a seasoned soldier a shudder up and down their spine, "I can take as many New Sith Apprentices as I would like. I already have three: Lucky Goldfinger, Jeck Firestone and Mex Ironfist have each pledged themselves to me and are now Darths Fury, Pain and Impatience respectively, what is two more New Sith Apprentices and twenty-four New Sith Acolytes compared to the fate of the New Sith Empire?"

"She is right, my Lord Emperor." said Darth Vengeance with a cold and dark smile in her voice, "do you know what to do, my niece?"

"I do." said Compassion, then as the New Sith High Council's Holograms begin to wink out to her some privacy she turned to the twenty-four surprised Jedi/newly appointed New Sith Acolytes, "that reminds me. Masters Koon, Unduli, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Fisto, Gallia and Billaba, I'll need you six keep the Jedi High Council off our backs as well as keeping an eye on Chancellor Sidious for me. And the rest of you, go about your normal activities to avoid suspicion."

"Yes, my Lady." All twenty-four Jedi/New Sith Acolytes said at once, they then left the room to go about their normal activities.

When it was just the three of them, Compassion went to her wardrobe to obtain a voluminous robe of heavy gray-on-black brocade, donned it before turn towards the two Jedi, and said in a quiet whisper. "Are you two ready?"

"I am," said Jessica as if she had been born and breed a New Sith Lady, "I pledge myself to New Sith Order. I pledge myself to the New Sith Empire. Take me as your fourth New Sith Apprentice. Teach me. Lead me. Be my New Sith Master."

"I am," said Shaak Ti with some hesitation in her voice as if forcing herself to betray the Jedi Order for loyalty to her friend, "I pledge myself to New Sith Order. I pledge myself to the New Sith Empire. Take me as your fifth New Sith Apprentice. Teach me. Lead me. Be my New Sith Master."

Compassion raised the hood of her robe and draped it to shadow her face.

"Kneel before me, Jessica Tano and Shaak Ti."

Shaak Ti and Jessica dropped from their chair to one knee. They both lower their heads.

"Is it your will to join both of your destinies forever with the Order of the New Sith Lords?"

This time, Shaak Ti said it without hesitation at the same time as Jessica did. "Yes."

Darth Compassion laid a finely manicured hand on Shaak Ti and Jessica's brow. "Then it is done. You both are now one with the Order of the New Sith Lords. The Force is strong in you two, Shaak Ti and Jessica Tano. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darths… Loyalty and… Firesprite."

_Firesprite_, the younger of the two said to herself. _Firesprite_.

_Loyalty_, the older of the two said to herself. _Loyalty_.

"Thank my Master.," they both said aloud.

"Arise Darth Loyalty and Darth Firesprite."

The two New Sith Ladies who once had been a Jedi Master and a Jedi Padawan named Shaak Ti and Jessica Tano stood, drawing themselves up to their full height, and they waited for their Master to speak.

"Your first task will be to pack enough clothes for eighteen standard days as we will be going to Taris in the next five minutes to prepare the two of you for a little procedure at the Imperial Medical Complex."

"Yes, my Master," the two said as one.

In less than three minutes, the three New Sith Ladies were leaving for Taris, their mugs of hot coco long forgotten and cold.


	18. Part Two: Chapter Six TTC

**Chapter six:**

**The Toydarian Crisis**

**Opening Crawl:**

**The New Sith Imperial Senate has been called into emergency session. As the War with the Republic intensifies in the Outer Rim Territories, the New Sith Emperor Vader, having learned of Toydaria's plight as Captain Tarkin, commander of the Republic's Fifth Fleet's Third Squadron's Fourth Section, begins an campaign to exterminate all life on Toydaria, calls the New Sith Imperial Senate into emergency session hoping to save lives and prevent further destruction with military force if needed…**

**Taris, New Sith Imperial Senate Building, Emperor's Podium Preparations Chamber 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.06.29 A.B.G. 11:30 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

While the Empress and Darths Wrath, Loyalty and Firesprite waited without, the Emperor and Darth Compassion, accompanied by the three Imperial Honor Guardsmen/Guardswomen (wearing gold, symbolizing the New Sith Imperial Senate's supreme authority over the New Sith Empire—third only to the New Sith High Council and the Emperor himself, they are only branch of the New Sith Imperial Military not under the control of the New Sith Order but rather under the direct control of the New Sith Imperial Senate, though they ultimately answered to the Emperor), ducked into the changing rooms long enough to change into a new ensemble, this one clearly meant to emphasize their status as Leader and Heir Apparent of the New Sith Empire, respectively. The Emperor emerged first wearing a broad-shouldered robe of crimson velvet trimmed with Rylothan gold lace and the Imperial Crown—a work of pure Rylothan gold with thirteen jewels—upon his head. Darth Compassion emerged next wearing a cloak of gray-on-gray and a crown of woven cloth horns and tassels with a center plate of hammered Rylothan gold, along with a mask of rare Zillo Beast/Durasteel Armor over her now permanent Sithy yellow right eye. Their robe/gown and headgear/headdress lent both size and majesty, and they walked past an awestruck Darths Loyalty and Firesprite as if come down out of the clouds to mix with mortals, all cool grace and extraordinary handsomeness/beauty, aloof and untouchable.

"Let us be going," the Emperor requested of their little band, "if you two still want to come on military expedition to retake Toydaria from Tarkin, Operation: Thunderlord, you better keep pace with the rest of us."

"Father," said an exasperated Darth Compassion, "you know that they are not used to their new status as New Sith Senior Generals yet."

"I know that my dear, but I think we have held New Sith Imperial Senate waiting for long enough, don't you agree?"

Without another word, the group boarded their assigned podiums, Darth Loyalty and two of the three Imperial Honor Guardsmen/Guardswomen on the podium to the left of Emperor's podium, a broad semienclosed area that would allow him to sit or stand as he chose with his wife and Darth Compassion, while Darths Firesprite, Wrath and the remaining Imperial Honor Guardsmen/Guardswomen took the one on the right.

**Taris, New Sith Imperial Senate Building, Imperial Grand Convocation Chamber 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.06.29 A.B.G. 11:30 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

The New Sith Imperial Senate Chamber had the look of an arena, circular and far more massive then it's Republic counterpart, with doors opening off exterior rampways at various levels above the main floor. All around the smooth interior of the New Sith Imperial Senate Arena, five thousand one hundred and twenty New Sith Imperial Senate Platforms (most of which were used by the New Sith Imperial Planetary Senators (who represented their Home-Sector in the New Sith Imperial Government) while remainder are available for Citizens, Visitors, Military Officers, New Sith High Councilmembers (excluding the Emperor, the Empress and Darths Compassion and Wrath) and/or individual Planet with special cases to bring before the New Sith Imperial Senate) jutted from hanger bays off entry doors, all floating just off their moorings. When New Sith Imperial Senator requested permission to speak and was recognized by the chair, his/her New Sith Imperial Senate Platform would float to the center of the arena, close to the Emperor's Podium (which had just begun to rise from its holding chamber deep beneath the arena), where it remained until the speech was concluded.

One of the New Sith Imperial Senate Platforms was occupied by the New Sith Imperial Senator of the Trade Federation, Lott Dod, and several Trade Barons/Aids in attendance. Dod was the only New Sith Imperial Senator who know what this meeting was about: the Toydarian Crisis, as he liked to call it, had already hurt the Trade Federation as it had several Trade Treaties with Toydaria's Monarchy, which controlled a tenth of Hutt Space (a small section of space which under Republic Law wouldn't have gained it an Seat in that corrupted, overbearing and ineffective Organization's Senate). He noticed that one of the New Sith Imperial Senate Platforms contained five Jedi visitors (which included Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn), a rarity in and of itself (given the current war). Dod also noticed that two of the New Sith Sentinels and Grand Moff Braise Braine, the Mandalorian Governor of Hutt Space, as well as the Crown Prince of Toydaria, Toff'comore, stood conversing with the Toydarian New Sith Imperial Senator, a rough looking Toydarian named Watto. "It's almost like the Emperor is afraid that Republic Assassins and Bounty Hunters will kill the young Toydarian prince." Dod said to one of his Trade Barons/Aids who nodded his head in agreement.

The Emperor's Podium finished its rise to its full one hundred meter height (the Arena was two hundred meters high) and the Emperor arose to thunderous applause, but he quickly held up a hand to call for silence. When the assembled New Sith Imperial Senators were silent, the Toydarian New Sith Imperial Senate Platform detached from its docking and floated a short distance towards the Emperor's Podium, waiting for permission to advance all the way. Watto, Toff'comore, Grand Moff Braine and the New Sith Sentinels were now seated, facing forward.

The Emperor nodded his blond haired head in the direction of Watto. "The Chair recognizes the New Sith Imperial Senator from the Sovereign System of Toydaria."

The Toydarian New Sith Imperial Senate Platform glided to the center of the Arena, and Watto rose to his feet with mighty flurry of his wings to a light scattering of applause, taking in the assemblage with slow sweeping gaze that drew all eyes toward his.

"Emperor, Delegates of the New Sith Imperial Senate," his voice boomed, quieting the chamber. "A tragedy has occurred on my homeworld of Toydaria. We have become caught up in this war, which started right here with the passage of the Imperial Declaration of Grievances against the Galactic Republic and has evolved into an oppressive and lawless occupation of a peaceful and loyal world of the glorious New Sith Empire. The Republic's Fifth Fleet's Third Squadron's Fourth Section's Commander, Captain Wilhuff Tarkin, bears responsibility for this miscarriage of justice and must be brought in by the Military Forces of our Glorious Empire to answer for his crimes against the innocent people of Toydaria. We have tried to contact the Republic's Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to inform him of the Crisis, but as our Glorious Empire are seen as a Separatist Government under the guidance of Dark Jedi by the majority of the Republic's people, our only answer to our attempt has to get the Jedi High Council in the room to talk some sense into the Separatist."

He paused there to allow his fellow New Sith Imperial Senators a chance to digest his statement. As expected, there were some calls of "VOTE NOW. VOTE NOW. LET US SHOW THE REPUBLIC. VOTE NOW. VOTE NOW." And there were calls of "LETS BURN CORUSCANT FROM ORBIT AND SHOW THE REPUBLIC OUR DISFAVOR."

"ORDER!" came the voice of Darth Compassion, who had moved to stand next to the Emperor, glaring at the New Sith Imperial Senators, her headdress swelling. "WE SHALL HAVE ORDER!"

The sight of their Crown Princess glaring at them in combination with the Force in her voice quieted the Arena, and the New Sith Imperial Senators quickly reseated themselves at her command.

"MUST I REMIND THE NEW SITH IMPERIAL SENATE OF THE REST OF THE REPUBLIC?" She continued to bellow at the ashen faced New Sith Imperial Senators. "IF WE ORDERED THE NEW SITH IMPERIAL NAVY TO BOMBARD CORUSCANT, THE REPUBLIC WILL RETALIATE AND ORDER TARIS BOMBARDED, WITHOUT THE NEW SITH IMPERIAL NAVY TO DEFEND IT. DO YOU REALY WANT MILLIONS OF OUR IMPERIAL CITIZENS IN DANGER'S WAY? Besides," she said in almost a whisper, "the New Sith Imperial Intelligence has over five hundred Agents on Coruscant, including my twin sister the recently elevated Jedi Master Sarahi Sue." At this announcement, the Jedi in attendance stiffened except for Qui-Gon Jinn, who merely raised an eyebrow as if he know the truth: that Darth Compassion and Jedi Master Sarahi Sue were one and the same. The New Sith Imperial Senators was mortified that the Imperial Crown Princess had twin sister within the Jedi Order who doubled as an Imperial Agent for her sister. The Emperor was amused on inside, but outwardly, he kept a stoic expression on his face.

The Emperor speak to Darth Compassion in a whisper so quiet that only the Empress and Compassion herself heard what he was saying. "We will have move the timeframe of our revenge up by two years in order to insure that the Jedi Order can't move to kill you when word of who you really are reaches their eyes." Out loud, he said, "The point is made. The New Sith Imperial Intelligence Agent on Coruscant would have to flee the planet in suspicious numbers, within mere hours before the unexpected and unprovoked attack on Coruscant. The Jedi Order and the Republic Clone Intelligence would move in and massacre our Government hardworking Agents when they find evidence that links the Agents to our Glorious Empire. Furthermore, the New Sith Empire is barely even recognized by the Republic's populace as nothing more barbarian nation from the Outer Rim and such an unprovoked attack will only harden that notion."

"Your Honor, if I may?" Lott Dod said.

"The Chair recognizes the New Sith Imperial Senator of the Trade Federation." The Emperor said.

"Emperor Vader, Delegates of the New Sith Imperial Senate, I recommend that we send the New Sith Imperial Military to recues Toydaria from Tarkin. However, given the fact that Battle Droids are infamous for their taxing effect on their Droid Control Ship, I also recommend that the Ground Forces of this Invasion Force be made of Imperial Clone Troopers only."

"I concur with the Honorable Delegate of the Trade Federation," said Grand Moff Braine rising to his feet. "I recommend that we send a full Systems Army of Imperial Clone Trooper under the Joint Command of the Emperor and Lady Wrath while the Crown Princess and her New Sith Apprentices provide Air Support for the Invasion Force. I also recommend that we give Ladies Vengeance and Brutus command of the Space Forces of the Invasion Force."

A New Sith Imperial Senate Platform floated to the center of the Chamber, and the Chair recognized Orn Free Taa, New Sith Imperial Senator of Ryloth and New Sith Imperator of the New Sith Imperial Senate.

"Ryloth seconds the Honorable Governor of Hutt Space's motion of the Invasion Forces' size and Command Structure." Taa intoned in a strong voice.

The Emperor did not look pleased, he had, after all hoped that after this session was over, he could send the two former Jedi Master and one former Jedi Padawan back to Coruscant and away from the fighting on Toydaria. "The motion has been seconded."

He turned his gaze on Darth Wrath, who looked guiltily back at him. It become clear to him who had "_suggested_" to Taa to second the motion of the Invasion Forces' Size and Command Structure and who had also "_suggested_" to the Grand Moff the motion of the Invasion Forces' Size and Command Structure. However, he could blame her for wanting more time with her sister, Darth Firesprite, for he, too, wanted more time with his daughter. After a moment of silence, the Emperor turned his attention back to the Assemblage. "Grand Moff Braine of Hutt Space, will you be accompanying the Space Forces to Toydaria?" he asked as calmly as you please.

The idea caught everyone by surprise, for they had assumed that the Emperor would lash out in anger. The stunned Grand Moff could only nod his head towards the Emperor, as he could not find his voice, so shocked was he.

A vote was quickly taken and a super majority vote at that: a hundred to one odds.

The New Sith Imperial Senate then adjourned for the rest of the day.

**Taris, New Sith Imperial Palace Complex, Emperor's Throne Room, 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.06.29 A.B.G. 18:30 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

The Emperor sat upon his Throne, at the heart of the Emperor's Throne Room, in a deep meditative trance. Looking back, some Jedi historians might say that the Emperor was preparing his essence for a Transfer Essence ritual, and they would have been mostly right in that observation in that he was terrified of dying. The Emperor was smirking to himself as he summoned four of his most loyalist of New Sith High Councilmembers, Empress Justice, Darths Wrath, Compassion and Vengeance, and two of most loyalist of New Sith High Lords, Darths Loyalty and Firesprite, to his Throne Room.

They come one-by-one, and when last one had entered, he shut the main door as well as the six blast doors with a flick of his wrist, another sent Grayrobes, as the Imperial Guards were known as for their gray robes, scattering for the safety of the Main Training Room reserved only for them.

And before they had time to register the danger they were in, Force Lightning hit them, blasting them into unconsciousness. When they were all unconscious, the Emperor began to siphon off an hundredth of his essence into each of the six unconscious New Sith Ladies. The Emperor aged a little, his hair turning slightly white around the edges and the lining of his jaw became slightly more pronounced, but other that it did have one major side effect: he could now hear their thoughts, speak through them and see through their eyes.

It would take them three hours to awaken from the ritual, but by the time they did it was too late for them to do anything but accept it for all life.


	19. Part Two: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Master Yoda's Chambers, 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.06.35 A.B.G. 09:25 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"Like fire across the galaxy, the New Sith Clone Wars spread. In league with the wicked and traitorous Darth Vader more and more planets slip. Against this threat, upon the Jedi Knights falls the duty to lead the newly formed army of the Republic. And as the heat of war grows, so too grows the prowess of some of most gifted students of the Force."

**Taris, New Sith Imperial Military Loading Docks 18, 22 B.B.Y. 10 A.B.N. 0.06.35 A.B.G. 09:25 (Coruscant/Galactic standard time)**

"I have good news, my love." The Empress's voice was as quiet as nightfall on Taris as she spoke and as she watched the Invasion Force loading up the sixty-three Acclamator I-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ships with the 10,000,000 Imperial Clone Troopers, (the last one was being loaded up to brim with medical supplies and food stocks for the starving Toydarians).

"What is it, my dear?" The Emperor asked while overhead thousands upon thousands of Starships (from ten mighty Harrower-class Dreadnaughts to hundreds upon hundreds Consular-class Cruisers (Charger c80 retrofit) waited in orbit, and off in the distance, the Elite Ghost Group of the New Sith Imperial Starfighter Corps did final checks of their fighters while aircrews ran about to try and get the Starfighters enough fuel for five days.

"in about six month's time, our little family of three will grow to five.'" As she said that, the Empress took the Emperor's right hand in hers and laid it on her rather large belly so that he could feel the little bundles of joy within moving around in there as though they could sense their love and caring father's presence in the Force. He frowned as he felt the dim Force signature of his youngest daughter and then the frown turned upside-down into a huge smile as he also felt her kick his hand as if to show that she was just as strong as her brother who had kicked five seconds before her.

"That's wonderful news, my love." He said.

"I talk to Compassion earlier today, and she has the craziest idea ever conceived in the whole history of the galaxy: she suggested that we let the Jedi kidnap our twins when they are not even four years old, then we send a full fleet of our best capital ships to chase them across the Outer Rim and we pull the fleet back. And we wait patiently for the twins to come to us."

"Just as we did with her, but instead of a single Jedi Knight taking her to Kamino, we'd have let at least two, one for each child, think that they are striking a blow for the Republic and that they have the tools needed to defeat us even though one of the twins going to be a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter with honor and honesty instead of being a backstabbing and traitorous Jedi Knight of a long died Republic?"


End file.
